Freelance
by Daxii
Summary: Future AU where Makoto and Haruka meet in Kisumi's coffee shop. They become close friends, even closer after suffering breakups, but Makoto is straight. Totally. Dialogue heavy, drabbly, little/slow drama/plot. Overall easy-read. Bit of an endless headcanon so more will be added, but can be read as complete.
1. Chapter 1

The barrister perked up considerably when the familiar dark haired male entered the small coffee shop.

"Hey, Haru!" he beamed.

"Kisumi…" Haru replied flatly, not hiding the irritation in his face.

"What have you brought for me today?"

"Blueberry."

Haru's replies were always short and to the point. Kisumi gratefully accepted the two dozen muffins Haru had set on the counter and in return gave him a glass of barely tea.

"I'll have your usual out in just a moment, kay?" Kisumi continued to grin.

"Whatever," Haru said as he stalked off to his usual perch in front of the window.

Kisumi sighed and took him the forgotten tea.

Kisumi headed to the table of a tall brunette, another regular customer. He took the empty mug and smiled down at the man tapping dejectedly at his small laptop.

"Refill, Makoto?" Kisumi asked gently, noting the stress in his acquaintance.

"Please," Makoto said, forcing a smile.

"I just got some of those blueberry muffins you liked so much last week."

Makoto immediately took out his wallet and fingered through his change, "Not today unfortunately. I don't have enough right now."

Kisumi simply shrugged, "On the house, Mako. I'm sure Haru won't mind. I bet they're still warm."

"Haru?"

"Over there. I sell his baking a few times a week," Kisumi explained, gesturing to Haru's seat.

Haru was watching the pair through the reflection of the window, and yes, he certainly _did _mind. He sighed internally and wondered just how often Kisumi gave away his cakes to swoon with his customers. Speaking of Kisumi, he'd better hurry up with his lunch.

Makoto tucked in happily to the delicious muffin as he again scanned his notes.

"To say it's spring break, you're awfully busy," Kisumi commented as a fresh vanilla mocha was placed on his table and the second empty cup removed.

"I'm taking care of my siblings starting tomorrow so I wanted to get all this done before they come over. Uh… Kisumi, I can't afford this."

"You're cute when you're working hard," Kisumi winked, returning to the counter.

Haru almost choked on his mackerel Panini.

0o0o0o

The next day, Haru delivered a batch of red velvet cupcakes to the coffee shop.

"Stop giving my food away," he demanded as way of greeting.

"Relax, I put the cash in your pot myself," Kisumi chided.

Haru's face shifted into what, if you looked closely enough, could only be described as a pout. "You're shameless, Kisumi."

"What are you talking about?"

"Flirting."

"If only it worked as easy on you, huh?"

"Don't push my patience. Where's my tea?"

Kisumi laughed and dutifully supplied the drink. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Haru."

"Don't be ridiculous."

And that was all the conversation Kisumi managed with his baker that day. The other male had stubbornly refused to look up from his sketch book as his lunch was delivered. Kisumi hovered over his shoulder for a few extra seconds to get a look at his latest drawing. Yet again, an intricately detailed view of the ocean. Haru shifted and defiantly blocked his view.

"Such a tease," Kisumi whispered.

0o0o0o0o0

"Had fun with the munchkins?" Kisumi chortled as Makoto sat happily at the table closest to the counter.

"They're a handful. I've hardly seen them since Christmas. They're really growing up."

"Twins, right? I think you told me once they went to the same school as my little brother."

"Yeah, they just went into middle school."

"My parents are thinking of transferring Hayato. They think he's being bullied…" Kisumi trailed off sadly, kicking his own good mood.

"That's such a shame," Makoto sympathised.

"What grade do you teach again?"

"Fifth."

Kisumi's smile returned, "You might end up with him in your class."

"If that's the case, I'll do my best to cheer him up. Any muffins?"

His favourite drink was delivered but Kisumi shook his head. "No, but Haru brought carrot cake. It's been a big hit, I'll see if there's any left."

A few moments later, a plate of cake was produced.

"I think I saw Haru the other day, actually," Makoto started, tucking in.

Kisumi encouraged the story with his eyes as he served another customer.

"I went swimming on Friday afternoon. I think we passed once or twice. If it was him, he's quick."

"Haru loves swimming. Oh, speak of the devil."

"Don't call me a devil."

Haru had placed a tupperware box on the counter and was scowling at the barrister.

"_The_ devil, Haru," Kisumi countered.

Haru's face remained flat while he waited for his tea. He didn't even need to ask.

Kisumi lifted the lid. "Ooh, blueberry. Want one, Makoto?"

Makoto was clearly torn, still chewing the last bite of carrot cake. "I shouldn't… I've been trying to keep fit."

"That's why you went swimming," Haru concluded, barely shifting his gaze from his tea.

"So it was you," Makoto smiled.

"Hn."

Neither customer saw the meek smile their server gave as he glanced between them.

0o0o0o0

"Last one. Saved it just for you," Kisumi smiled as Makoto plopped uncharacteristically grumpily into a chair. "What's up?"

"Women," his favourite customer hissed.

Kisumi served him his mocha and muffin and, given the lack of other customers, sat down next to Makoto.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't. Not any more, at least."

"That's a shame. You wanna talk about it?" Kisumi tentatively placed his hand on Makoto's sculpted arm.

"Not really," Makoto sighed, absentmindedly resting his forehead on his arm, right where Kisumi's hand was.

He rested there a few minutes, giving Kisumi's blush a chance to fade.

"Sorry," Makoto said, pulling away.

"Don't worry about it," the strawberry blonde smiled

"These are really good," a much happier Makoto mumbled around the last of the muffin.

"Thank you," a voice that wasn't Kisumi's said from above him. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh, sure, Haru. What's up?" the barrister analysed the baker's usually stoic face and found a confused blend of irritation and sadness.

"Rin," Haru barked as he let himself into the back of the café and up the stairs to the small apartment where Kisumi lived.

"Needn't have asked," Kisumi muttered. He turned to respond to Makoto's questioning glance. "They have a seriously unhealthy relationship."

"So I'm not the only one with romance troubles today, huh?"

0o0o0o0o0

"He's been up there a while…" Kisumi mumbled, checking the clock on the wall.

"Nearly twenty minutes…" Makoto agreed.

"Uh, sorry to ask, but could you run up and check on him? I can't really leave the front."

"Sure, I don't mind," the brunette smiled and Kisumi lifted the counter's door for him.

Makoto bounded easily up the narrow flight of stairs to the sleek apartment. It was just like Kisumi, modern furniture on a slightly dated background of scattered, mismatched wall paper patterns. With the kitchen being downstairs for the shop and the bedroom door being open, Makoto rapped nervously on the remaining door. He heard a splash and a very grumpy "what?"

"It's Makoto… we were wondering if you were ok in there. You've been up here a while."

Another splash and an unintelligible grunt.

"Uh, can I come in? I can't really tell what you're saying…"

Splash.

Makoto tentatively pushed the door open and peeked in. He cast his eyes over the plain and simple white bathroom and found the toilet and sink deserted. He had to move into the room to view the bath, where he found Haru submerged up to his nose. He was about to glance away when he noticed a dark shadow under the water. Was Haru wearing a swimsuit?

Dumfounded, Makoto lost his reason for even being in the same room as the bathing man and blindly bumbled out, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Haru grunted.

"In Kisumi's bath?"

"Mine's… unavailable," the man sank his mouth under the water again.

Makoto sat himself atop the closed toilet seat and waited for Haru to say more, but he didn't.

"Kisumi mentioned you might be having love-life troubles."

"Something like that."

"I'm in the same boat. My girlfriend just broke up with me."

Haru's eyes opened. "That sucks," he said in an attempt at pity.

"So yours isn't quite that bad then? Go on, I'm a good listener."

Haru wanted nothing more than to disappear into the comfort of the water once again. But for some reason… maybe Makoto's aura of genuine concern, made him stay above the surface. Before he knew it, the words began leaking from his mouth.

"Rin's sister's come to stay."

"Trouble with the in-laws?"

"She spends an ungodly amount of time in the bathroom."

Makoto gestured to their surroundings, "Do you really have room to talk?"

Haru glared at him and the other man squeaked an apology.

"I need the water to think."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You're nosy."

Makoto balked and they sat in silence again. It had probably been ten minutes since Makoto came up when Haru slowly pulled himself out of the water. The larger man had been lost in his own thoughts and felt an unpleasant drip on his neck when Haru began towelling off and dressing next to him.

"Finished thinking?" they asked each other, simultaneously. They both smiled in response, giving an affirmative.

"Haru…" Makoto began as they were leaving the flat, "why are you wearing a swimsuit?"

The raven didn't reply as they descended the stairs to Kisumi's baffled face.

0o0o0o0o0

"So what does Haru do for a living? Besides baking, of course," Makoto asked, tucking into a slice of lemon drizzle.

"Just freelance," Kisumi responded as he tapped another order into his till.

"Freelance _what_ though?"

The barrister shrugged, "Baking, drawing, swimming… anything, really. He's quite talented."

"So he doesn't have an actual job?"

"He doesn't want one. I've offered him a place here plenty of times. It'd be great to have a proper chef rather than just making sandwiches myself, but he always refuses. He can't be bothered."

A red haired cop had just ambled his way into the shop and Kisumi had quickly rustled up a straight black coffee and pulled out a slice of Haru's cake. Makoto noticed the cop only paid for the drink. He also noticed the rows of defined, surprisingly pointy teeth. The man eyed Makoto with suspicious familiarity, and Makoto couldn't say for sure he'd never seen the man before.

"Kisumi," the stony officer greeted before downing the still steaming drink in one. He set a box on the counter and left.

"Odd. I wonder where Haru is," Kisumi chattered as he unloaded the baked contents of the box into his display cabinet.

Flapjacks.

"He was… cold," Makoto commented.

"Oh please, he's hard as butter. Though I'm surprised he came in wearing _that_!"

"A police uniform? He isn't a cop?"

Kisumi was trying to stifle laughter, earning odd looks from his other customers, "Really, Mako, are you blind? Of course he's not a cop. He's a _stripper_!"

"Oh my god really?!" Makoto exclaimed too loudly, causing Kisumi to hastily shush him.

0o0o0o0

"Hey, Haru," Kisumi called across the shop as Haru entered with laden arms. "Where were you the other day? Sharkweek was scaring the customers."

Haru narrowed his eyes at the jibe but made no comment on the matter, "Winning."

"Oh you had a race, that's great, Haru," Kisumi smiled and took the boxes from the man.

"Just a casual."

"So did you make up with Hammerhead after last week?"

"Gou is still over," the pout indicated there was still tension at home.

Kisumi watched Haru's eyes shift slowly to Makoto's usual table. His other regular was late this weekend.

"Looking for something?" he teased.

"Where's my sandwich?" Haru backfired.

"Coming, slave driver."

Part way through picking at his salad as the fresh Panini cooled, a shaggy mop of brown hair burst through the door, dripping from head to toe.

"It's either raining or you've been working out reeeeal hard, Makoto," Kisumi flirted, throwing the man a clean tea towel he used for his face and hair.

Haru couldn't help but stare at the water dripping from him.

Makoto hung his coat on the available rack by the door and took a seat, his shoes squelching.

"Did I see you lifeguarding at the pool on Thursday morning, Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Hn," was Haru's attempt at a "yes" as he fit his mouth around the mackerel sandwich.

"Is freelance lifeguarding even a thing?" Kisumi put in, setting down Makoto's mocha.

Haru shrugged.

"What? Don't tell me you got an actual job?"

Haru made an almost disgusted face.

"No, ok. It was definitely freelance. Hey, how's about being a freelance barrister tomorrow afternoon?"

Kisumi received a glare for his efforts.

"Worth a shot. I have to take Hayato to our Grandma's and I didn't really want to close up early," he pleaded with his eyes.

"I could watch the shop," Makoto interjected, then caught himself. "That is, if you trust me."

"Really?! Mako, you're a life saver. Down that and I'll show you the ropes."

Haru sketched disinterestedly as Kisumi explained the workings of the coffee machine and cash register to Makoto and let him practice while he was still here to supervise. Soon, he felt a pleasant heat radiating over his shoulder. He hid his work with his body.

"Is that supposed to be _me_?" the person watching asked.

"Maybe."

"That's good, Haru. I'd much rather have that on my wall than my mirror. You flatterer," Makoto was smiling from ear to ear.

Without making the decision entirely consciously, Haru ripped the page from his pad and thrust it at Makoto before he could change his mind.

"Keep it."

"Thanks, Haru."

0o0o0o0o0

Haru arrived at lunchtime the next day. Kisumi noted it was odd for Haru to show up at all on a Sunday, let alone in the lunchtime rush. He tended to avoid crowds.

"Be with you in a sec, Haru," Kisumi explained, noting the lack of baked goods that usually burdened his friend.

He returned to serving his line of customers as quickly as possible. As a one man operation, it was quite the task. A particularly bubbly blonde was chatting his ear off. Haru leaned against the counter, watching as one by one his cakes disappeared from the cabinet, accompanied by fresh tea, coffee and Kisumi's vast range of bespoke sandwiches.

It was then that he noticed all the seats had been filled.

Kisumi noticed too and unhooked the counter for Haru, allowing him to step into the workings of the increasingly popular little shop. He pointed at a stool resting in the corner he usually perched on for breaks and told Haru to sit.

"Considering you eat free here anyway, you could at least make your own tea," Kisumi half-joked.

Haru obliged the flustered request and wound up serving another half dozen cups as Kisumi took more orders.

"I told you you could be a freelance barrister," the server, giddy from the rush of the crowd, teased.

"Is it always like this?" replied Haru, ignoring the other man's statement.

"It gets pretty busy at lunch, especially on weekends."

"Maybe you should get some staff."

"I keep trying, he keeps ignoring me."

Haru pursed his lips, getting the dig.

"But more seriously, I think I'll try and get a couple of kids in for after school and weekends. Mornings and lunches on weekdays will still be all me, but I can't really afford to pay adult wages just yet."

"What about Makoto?"

"We agreed on free mochas for the rest of the month."

"Half your custom will be gone," Haru sneered.

0o0o0o0

When Makoto arrived at two, most of the rush had dispersed and no one new needed serving. Kisumi had flopped into Makoto's usual seat while Haru remained on the stool behind the counter.

"… There's something wrong with this picture," Makoto noted after glancing between the two.

Neither bothered to explain the situation as Kisumi moved to find his coat and Haru barely glanced up from the sketchbook in his lap.

"You remember how it all works?" Kisumi checked one last time.

"I'll be fine. Besides, Haru's here."

Now, Haru really _did_ look up, fixing a stern glare at Makoto.

"Uh…did I say something wrong?" Makoto backpedalled quickly.

Haru turned his head indignantly to the side.

"Don't worry about him. He won't let you suffer," Kisumi smiled and patted Makoto's shoulder. "Don't wait up!" he teased as he left.

Makoto had been doing a fine job, making a good impression on the customers. That is, at least, until a gaggle of high school girls Haru had seen a few times before wandered in. The apparent leader wandered over with a suspiciously flirty grin on her face, but it fell when she saw someone not Kisumi.

Makoto read her face, "Kisumi had to look after his brother this afternoon, so we're stepping in in his place," he gestured to Haru, who by now was ignoring rather than glaring at his inclusion.

"Five lattes, one hot chocolate, please," the girl said, still clearly disappointed.

"Coming right up!" Makoto's exuberance clearly irked the girl even more. She and her friends moved to a large table to wait.

They whispered together and Haru constantly caught their glances. Only a few fell on him, the rest on Makoto. A couple gave their goodbyes and left. Haru took the opportunity to eavesdrop and went to clear away their dishes, listening keenly to the girls.

"But Kisumi is more well-rounded. He has a handsome face and a sleek body to match. He's proportioned. This guy is too cute for how hot he is. It's weird."

"And that other one's too skinny and serious."

"Maybe he's just shy. His eyes are pretty."

"Maybe he's just a jerk? The other one seems shyer. His personality is cute, too."

"He said like two sentences."

"A girl just knows."

0o0o0o0

"I didn't expect you to actually help," Makoto said, flinching at how harsh his own words sounded as he and Haru sat in the closed shop with their drinks, waiting for Kisumi to return.

Haru shrugged. "You were busy. Am I skinny?"

Makoto wrapped his head around the sudden switch in the conversation. He'd seen him in the pool a few times now, and of course that time in Kisumi's bath…

"Not when you're undressed," he said eventually.

Haru raised an eyebrow.

"I mean. Uh. You're definitely slim and you're not bulky but you're… you know… toned. I suppose your clothes could make you seem skinny."

Makoto was blushing furiously and he couldn't tell if Haru had ignored or just accepted what he'd said by the way he didn't respond. He sipped his drink nervously.

There was a lapse into for what was to Haru an easy silence, but Makoto was squirming uncomfortably. It was beginning to annoy Haru.

"Are my eyes pretty?" he asked, interrupting Makoto's writhe.

"What?! Where is this coming from?! I thought you were with someone!" Makoto squealed.

Haru shrugged, "Those girls. They didn't like us as much as Kisumi."

Makoto flushed with embarrassment for jumping to conclusions.

"Sorry," he breathed, casting a smile at Haru.

"What for? Are my eyes not pretty?"

Makoto chuckled lightly, "Yes, Haru. Your eyes are very pretty."

Makoto could have sworn Haru's face had a smug tinge to it right now.

0o0o0o0

"Kisumi, this is Kou, my…uh… well, what would you like?" Makoto introduced the red headed woman to his friend with a smile.

"A cappuccino, please," Kou said, glancing into the display cabinet. "And a slice of this fudge cake."

"My friend makes these," Makoto said proudly. "He's the best baker."

Makoto and Kou sat further away from the counter than Kisumi was used to. He didn't have the heart to go interrupting their date just because he was lonely. Besides, Haru should be here soon.

The couple sat in long after they'd finished their snacks. Makoto had wanted to introduce Kou to Haru, but she was becoming impatient and had a paper to finish, so he let her leave without him. Sighing, he slumped his head into the table. The "thunk" attracting the unwanted attention of the other customers.

Kisumi brought him a fresh cup and gave a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Not going well?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to give up on us."

"You're too soft, Mako," Kisumi chided gently, leaving another comforting pat as he returned to the counter. "Ah, Haru. Go and cheer that up."

Haru had just entered with some raspberry tarts and looked to where Kisumi was pointing and saw Makoto with his head propped in his hands as he stared distantly into the mocha.

"Failed make-up date," the strawberry explained.

Haru sat across from him and took out his sketch book, beginning to trace Makoto's features with little acknowledgement of the other man. Eventually, he said, "You're not as nice to draw when you're sad."

Makoto glanced up at Haru and the corners of his lips twitched upwards at the comment. Coming from Haru, he didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not, but either way his heart warmed and a soft smile made its way across his face.

"That's better," Haru muttered, mostly to himself as he finished the sketch.

Makoto waited expectantly to be shown the finished product and was confused and disappointed when Haru closed his sketchbook and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You got to keep the last one. This one's mine," he explained, smiling.

It was rather rare for the freelancer to show such an honest, open smile. Both Makoto and Kisumi watched him for a moment and took in the view. Haru's face settled to its usual expression just a few seconds later, but it had had the desired effect on Makoto. He hadn't even had to try.

0o0o0o0o0

"Oh hey, Haru," Kisumi called across the shop to where Haru and Makoto were quietly discussing a magazine together, "Fin's here. And Mako…" he trailed off, remembering the red headed woman accompanying the man.

Makoto and Haru both looked towards the doorway. Rin bounced over happily while Gou hovered behind, making awkward eye-contact with her ex.

Dressed in regular clothes this time, Rin placed a wet kiss on Haru's cheek and the raven made a happy grunting noise as his ear was gently nibbled by sharp teeth. Rin slid into Haru's lap and hooked his arms around his neck; Haru held his waist lazily in return.

"Makoto, this is Rin," Haru introduced.

Makoto's face squirmed.

"_This_ is Rin? But I… I uh… I thought you had a _girl_friend?"

Haru shrugged. "I said I had a Rin. You have a girly name too."

"And you have a girly name three," Rin teased. "Don't worry about it. Why don't you talk about me to your friends, Haru? This is my baby sister, Gou. She's been staying with us since her asshole of a boyfriend dumped her."

Makoto squirmed again. "Kou," he whispered.

Both Haru and Rin stared at the brunette.

"You… You're the asshole?!" Rin spluttered, the realisation coming together in his head.

Makoto nodded meekly.

"Hey, Fishstick, keep it down. That's my best customer," Kisumi scolded lightly.

"Just can it, Smoochums," Rin bit back.

"We should just go, Rin," Gou mumbled, trying her hardest to not look at Makoto.

"Yeah, whatever. See you later, Haru," he kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips which had formed into a small smile and pulled himself to his feet. "Bye," he hissed at Makoto.

"Can you, damn tuna," Kisumi muttered to himself as the siblings left. "Well _that_ wasn't awkward at all!"

The taste of sarcasm made Makoto's stomach churn. He rested his head on the table and his internal groan leaked out.

"I don't blame you," Haru said blankly.

Makoto cocked his eyebrow in question.

"For dumping Gou. She's annoying."

"_She _dumped _me_," Makoto groaned.

"Why?" Kisumi interjected, drying cups.

"Money," Makoto said simply.

"She's greedy… Rin can be greedy."

Haru looked wistfully towards the door, but then his eyes cast to a nervous Makoto and he stayed where he was, with his friend.

0o0o0o0

Rin burst through the door to the coffee shop in a flurry of rain and out of breath pants.

"Have you seen Haru?" he demanded.

Makoto and Kisumi glanced at the man, then each other, and then simultaneously pointed at the ceiling.

"How long?" Rin asked.

"Nearly two hours… we've been checking on him," Kisumi explained, drawing Rin a coffee and adding some sugar to sweeten his mood. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think it was me?!"

They gave him a look like he was stupid.

"Fine, fine. We had a little argument…" Rin fidgeted.

"Little?" Makoto huffed. Rin shot him a glare.

But quickly, his face settled into awkward concern and upset. "Is he alright?" he mumbled.

Kisumi shrugged, "Just the usual abrasion. Mako, go see if he wants to come down. Even he must be getting chilly by now."

Rin was about to protest the asshole going to see his boyfriend in the bath, but as he pulled up to his full height, he figured he'd better not. Of course the adorable idiot would have his jammers on anyway.

"Hey, Haru? I'm coming in," Makoto said as he entered Kisumi's bathroom for the third time that day.

Haru blew a bubble underwater in acknowledgement. It was certainly an improvement on his earlier mood.

Makoto perched lightly on the side of the tub and dipped his finger into the bath to check the temperature of the now freezing water.

"You really should get out. You'll make yourself ill," he told Haru in a motherly fashion.

Haru raised his face out of the water and grunted. He would never admit to being cold, but obliged Makoto's request anyway. There was just something about him he couldn't say no to.

As Haru patted himself down with a delightfully heated towel Makoto rubbed his hair with a smaller towel and then left it around his neck.

"I'm sure you can borrow some of Kisumi's underwear… you shouldn't keep that on."

"But I like it."

"Come on," Makoto shoved him into the bedroom – unusually tidy for a single guy – and pilfered his drawers.

Haru changed shamelessly in front of him, barely giving Makoto a chance to turn around, and then trailed back into the bathroom for the rest of his clothes. Makoto hung the soggy swimsuit on Kisumi's bedroom heater. The larger man decided he was taking too long and followed the other, who he found staring at the still full tub. With a sigh, he pulled the plug and coaxed Haru to the stairs with a hand on his elbow.

"So… Rin's here," he said as they reached the kitchen door.

Haru tensed a little but followed Makoto anyway. He felt a chill when Makoto's hand left his arm.

"Haru, Haru, I'm so sorry," Rin pleaded from the other side of the counter as Haru and Makoto came back into view.

Haru stayed silent as he made his way from behind the till, but he headed to Rin while he was still pleading apologies and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. Immediately, relieved and thankful arms wrapped around him in a desperate hug. Haru barely raised his hands to caress Rin's back, but he snuggled happily into his neck. Makoto and Kisumi smiled at the exchange.

Pulling apart, Haru nodded at Makoto and Rin followed with his eyes.

"I understand," only Haru heard him mumble. "Makoto, I'm sorry I called you an asshole. Haru explained, Gou lied. I shouldn't have acted that way."

Makoto stared open mouthed at Haru, "You fought over me?" he asked.

The couple nodded and a pink tinge rose around Haru. Rin kissed at it.

"I probably would have been the same. I have a little sister of my own."

0o0o0o0

"What did you mean when you said they had an unhealthy relationship?" Makoto asked Kisumi a few days later after Haru had left.

"Rin used to be a competitive swimmer. He could never get over how easily Haru would beat him, even when he was winning gold at nationals. He doesn't really approve of Haru's whole freelance thing. They argue over anything. They should be rivals, enemies, whatever, but instead they've been together as long as I can remember. Must be the sex."

"Kisumi!" Makoto balked, cringing.

"Only when no one's watching," the barrister winked in return.

Makoto flushed.

0o0o0o0

"Can I ask you guys a favour?" Kisumi said as he was closing the shop.

"Sure," Makoto replied. Haru simply grunted.

"I'm holding some interviews on Friday evening, after closing, for some part time staff. Could you two come along?"

"Why me?" Haru questioned instantly.

"You're my head baker. You're my freelance barrister. You're practically staff yourself. They should meet you."

"It sounds like effort," Haru mumbled. The others couldn't tell if he was refusing or not.

"Uh, I get why you want Haru there, but why me?" Makoto queried.

Kisumi shrugged. "You're part of the furniture. And I feel like we should have a responsible adult supervising… I'm new to this."

Makoto stacked a chair onto the table, clearing the floor so Kisumi could mop, "Well, sure, I don't mind."

"Thanks a bunch! Why don't we go out to a movie afterwards? My treat."

Haru rolled his eyes.

"Sounds great," Makoto said, nudging Haru as a hint to be more enthusiastic.

Kisumi watched his friends leave together. It was a new found routine that they would both hang around until closing and lend Kisumi a hand cleaning up. Haru showed up almost every day for his lunch and Makoto turned up later after he'd finished his work. He suspected they were off for an evening swim together.

0o0o0o0

Makoto and Haru sat awkwardly off to the side while Kisumi greeted his eight interview candidates. They sat around the tables and Kisumi perched on his counter.

"And this is Haru," he gestured to the raven, "my baker. He provides cakes and we share the earnings. He gets his orders free."

Haru looked up tensely at the teens, before turning his head swiftly to the side. He wound up with his eyes locked with Makoto's and a shade of pink graced his cheekbones.

"And this is Makoto. You'll see him around a lot…" Kisumi trailed off and Makoto blushed. He sounded like some coffee addict.

Interviews continued and the equipment was demonstrated. Haru recognised a small blonde as a semi-regular customer. His name was Nagisa, and he and a boy named Rei were hired to work on Saturdays. A shy, silver haired boy was to work evenings and an energetic ginger on Sundays. When summer break rolled around they'd discuss sharing weekday hours as well.

Kisumi was pleased with his choices. Their school references depicted them as equally hard working boys and he liked their personalities. They all had their quirks. Makoto had talked with them all individually, including those who had been rejected, and helped Kisumi with his choice. The boys found him easy to talk to. Haru had sat silently. Makoto suspected he was sulking. They usually went swimming on Fridays.

Leaving the shop and piling into Makoto's tiny car with Haru, as the smallest, crammed into the backseat, they headed to the cinema. They checked into a super hero movie and sat alone on the back row. Several other groups of friends and couples spread throughout the seats. Being sat in the middle, Haru was tasked with holding the popcorn.

"I hope it's not gory" Makoto muttered, heard only by Haru as the opening theme rolled.

Just minutes into the movie, a supporting character's hand was decapitated by a psychotic robot. Makoto made a muffled squealing noise and stuck his face in the crook of Haru's neck. Haru hardly responded until a few moments later the brunette pulled away in an apologetic fluster.

"It's alright," Haru whispered, patting the man's arm.

After his second impromptu snuggle, Haru passed the popcorn to Kisumi and shifted to idly pat Makoto in a way he hoped was comforting and totally not creepy. Makoto shifted to lean on the other side of the seat during the heated romance scene. Even in the darkness, Haru could see his red ears. He was soon tucked under Haru's arm when the concluding battle between the hero and the evil alien robots began. Haru carded his fingers through the soft chocolaty locks. His hair was much nicer to play with than Rin's chlorine greased mane.

0o0o0o0

Makoto dropped Kisumi off at the shop first and Haru climbed into the front seat.

"Sorry," the driver said, finally able to voice his concerns over his behaviour without Kisumi in the car.

"I said it's alright," Haru replied nonchalantly.

They drove in silence, Haru occasionally pointing out a turning to his and Rin's house.

"Does it bother you?" the raven asked, quite suddenly.

"Does what bother me?"

"That I'm gay," he said flatly.

Makoto could have laughed. "Why would it bother me?"

"Some people don't like it," Haru shrugged.

"Kisumi doesn't seem to mind, if that's what you're thinking."

Now it was Haru's turn to laugh. "Kisumi's as straight as a circle himself."

They pulled up across from Haru's house and could see Rin and Gou seemingly arguing in the front room. The blinds were drawn but two very flustered silhouettes waving their arms in the over dramatic Matsuoka fashion gave them away completely. Haru sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Makoto asked, giving a comforting smile.

"She's outstayed her welcome," Haru grumbled. He turned to Makoto, "She's such an idiot for dumping you."

Makoto wasn't quite sure what to say, but he turned the car off. It didn't seem like Haru wanted to get out any time soon.

"She's really not that bad…" he started.

"When she gets her own way. She's bossy and controlling."

"She thinks she's doing it for the best."

"She should stay out of our business," Haru snapped.

Makoto recoiled but composed himself. "Are they arguing about you?"

Haru nodded sadly. "Something like that… They both want me to get an actual job… And I fought with Rin over some… other stuff," _Rin doesn't like me hanging out with you. _Haru couldn't have voiced the thought even if he knew how.

"But it's not up to them," Makoto said firmly, bolstering Haru's self-confidence slightly.

Haru felt the rumble of the car and glanced at Makoto, who was adjusting his lights.

"Let's hang out at mine for a while. I'll bring you back when they've had chance to calm down."

0o0o0o0

"Can I get you anything?" Makoto asked as they entered the flat.

"Just water," Haru said, slipping out of his jacket and hanging it.

Makoto showed him to the lounge where Haru deposited himself in a miserable heap on the sofa.

After fetching him a glass of water and himself a can of soda, Makoto sat next to his gloomy friend and flicked on the television, leaving it on the monotonous channel that was already running from his evening alone last night. He didn't think Haru would pay much attention anyway.

He got a slight surprise when he caught Haru looking at the remote control and smiled, nudging it towards him. Haru tapped in the memorised channel number and a dolphin documentary began rolling. Makoto figured it would be useless to try and talk any comfort into the hydrophile now he was so entranced with the screen. For how independent and nonchalant Haru usually seemed, he now seemed young and vulnerable and Makoto couldn't help think of a stray cat he had once tried to care for when he was still in school.

It was a while later, without another peep from Haru, that Makoto's phone began its offensive racket from his coat pocket in the hallway. He quickly answered Kisumi's call.

"Hey."

_"Rin's been calling me. He said Haru wasn't home yet. He has to head out to work soon. Did you drop him off?"_

"He's at mine. Rin and Gou seemed to be fighting. He didn't fancy going in. Tell Rin I'll drop him off- oh, hang on," he covered the receiver, "what's wrong, Haru?"

"Can I stay here?" the other man, looking tiny with his knees to his chest, squeaked from the couch.

"Of course," Makoto's voice was full of concern. He spoke into the phone again, "Uh, Haru says he wants to stay here tonight. I don't mind but… maybe you should tell Rin?"

_"Yeah, I will. This doesn't look god, Mak. Has Haru said anything? I know they argue a lot, but he's never not gone home. Is he alright?_"

"I think he's mostly tired," Makoto had dropped his voice so Haru couldn't hear. "Maybe things have just been getting to him? He doesn't say much at the best of times…"

_"Coax it out of him if you can. He likes you._"

"I'll do my best. See you tomorrow."

_"Bye._"

The line went dead and Makoto took his seat next to Haru again, glancing cautiously at the curled up raven.

"Are you alright?" he tried to ask casually.

"Hn."

"Do you want a bath?"

Haru shook his head.

Makoto sighed and rested his hand on Haru's shoulder. He was pleased the smaller man leaned into his touch ever so slightly. Silent hours passed and he felt Haru's head flop onto his shoulder. Waiting another half hour to make sure he was deep in sleep, Makoto tucked a cushion under his head and draped a blanket over him, then headed to his own room with a whispered "goodnight."

0o0o0o0

Makoto awoke with a warm body curled into his side and he gave a small smile. It was still dark outside and he didn't want to disturb Haru by rolling over to check the time on his clock. Tentatively, unsure of the reaction he would get – unsure if it was even appropriate – he draped his arm over Haru and went back to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the host, a sleepy Haru snuggled closer into the warm arm over his back and rested his cheek against the naked chest of the man who was arguably becoming his best friend.

Argued by Rin.

The thought stabbed him and he clung to Makoto's radiating warmth, wrapping his arm around his waist and holding tightly. If Rin could see them now he'd have a reason for his ridiculous jealousy.

It was probably his best night's sleep in a long time.

0o0o0o0

The bed was empty the next time Makoto awoke. His alarm hadn't gone off yet but it wasn't far off. He heard the water running and smiled. At least Haru was happy enough to take a bath now. Probably overconfident, Makoto rapped on the bathroom door and let himself in.

"Feeling better?" he asked, sitting down on the closed toilet.

Haru nodded slowly. Makoto wasn't entirely convinced.

"What time does Rin usually get in? Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Around six…" Haru replied, ignoring the second question.

"I guess he goes straight to bed, huh?"

Haru nodded.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate the company…" Makoto tried again gently.

"Hn."

Haru heaved himself out of the water and knotted a towel around his waist. He gave his friend a slight glance as he left the room. Makoto couldn't read the expression. Had he upset Haru? He decided to follow him, his gut instinct telling him he shouldn't keep his distance, and found the other man in the bedroom, his jeans and hoodie tossed onto the bed.

"Ah, I can get you some clothes…" Makoto said, flinging shorts from his drawer to Haru's pile of clothing and taking a shirt out of the wardrobe. "I shrunk this in the wash a while ago… It was my favourite shirt, I didn't have the heart to throw it out. You might as well keep it."

"Thanks."

The soft smile on Haru's face told Makoto it was probably better to not comment on Haru's lack of swimsuit.

With a dressed Haru and a showered Makoto, they met in the kitchen where Makoto began frying eggs, only to be nudged aside while Haru took over. Sitting down to eat, Makoto made a third attempt at mentioning Rin.

"Does he have any room to talk, about not having a proper job?"

Curiosity peeked, Haru raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean doing… _that_ is hardly a reputable career. I don't mean any offence by that…"

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Haru shrugged, confused.

Makoto figured wires had been crossed somewhere. "I think I've got the wrong idea… what is it Rin does again?"

"He's a police officer."

"Damn, Kisumi," Makoto muttered under his breath.

"What about Kisumi?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter… sorry. That's a great job…"

"What did Kisumi tell you?"

"Nothing. Ignore me. I just got confused," Makoto felt his ears burning.

"Tell me," Haru insisted, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Well… uh. Rin came into the shop, I guess he was delivering your cakes one day, and… well… he was wearing his uniform and Kisumi told me _itwashisstripperoutfit_."

"Come again?"

Red faced and cringing at his own misconceptions, Makoto took a deep breath, "Kisumi told me he was a stripper."

And then, what to Makoto was the most miraculous thing began to happen. Haru's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Makoto's hurried apology was cut off by a melodic chime ringing in his ears.

Haru was laughing.

Haru was really, really laughing. His eyes watered and his breath heaved and he balled his hands up to his face. Makoto had never seen him express such honest, uncensored emotion before. It was a lovely thing. He couldn't help but chuckle along.

Once they had calmed down and finished eating, Makoto talked Haru into the car. They talked as they drove.

"I'm sure he only worries because he loves you," he said softly, patting Haru's shoulder.

"Hn," it wasn't a dismissal, so Makoto kept talking.

"You're still only young. What, twenty four? I went through two years of training to be a firefighter before I realised I wanted to be a teacher."

"I don't want to be _anything_."

"Maybe you just haven't found it yet," Makoto finished with a soft smile.

"I just want to be free…" came the barely audible whisper.

Pulling up on Haru's street, Makoto gave Haru's arm a light squeeze.

"Get inside. I'm sure he's missing you."

"I miss him too…"

0o0o0o0

It was Monday afternoon when Makoto saw Haru again. He sat grading homework with an amused smile while Kisumi tried to bring his shy part timer out of his shell for his short shift. Haru entered, laden with cakes and Rin followed behind with another box and his free hand slipped possessively into Haru's back pocket. Setting the goods on the counter, they stood together at Makoto's table.

"Thanks," Rin said, a little awkwardly, resting his chin on Haru's shoulder.

Smiling up at the couple, "Don't mention it," Makoto told them.

"Well, I'm gonna get a nap in before work. See you later. I love you."

Haru turned and accepted Rin's tender kiss on open lips and Makoto felt the need to look away from the pair's moment. The footsteps of thick boots told him Rin was leaving and the scrape of a chair on the floor told him Haru had sat next to him.

"Here," Haru said quietly, pushing a muffin towards Makoto.

"Thanks, Haru," he smiled his gratification and knew to accept the cake as a combined thanks and an apology for Friday night.

Wanting to lighten the topic of conversation, Makoto put his papers away and relaxed in his seat. Both angled towards the counter, his and Haru's shoulders just barely brushed. It was nice to feel the quiet man so close to him. He'd been a little lonely, sleeping alone again.

"I'm taking my class swimming on Wednesday morning. Will you be on duty?" he asked, knowing Haru's lifeguarding hours were very spontaneous.

"We'll see," Haru replied.

Makoto got the feeling Haru _would_ be on duty, even if he wasn't currently down for it. He smiled. It would be great for his class to get to watch Haru swim.

And a part of him, a part of him that had only begun to blossom since meeting the eccentric freelancer, really wanted to see Haru in the sleek red legskin and clingy yellow tank top he wore as a lifeguard uniform.

The tips of his ears glowed.

0o0o0o0

"You seem quiet," Makoto commented as they raised the chairs. Kisumi was showing Ai how to clean the coffee maker.

"I'm always quiet," Haru retorted, his eyebrows narrowing in question.

Makoto sighed and flicked his shoulder, observing Haru's minor change in expression. Was that worry?

"Sorry," Haru whispered, taking Makoto aback.

"What are you apologising for?"

Haru shrugged. "I don't want you to worry…"

"Is there something I should worry about?"

Haru shook his head, then turned away.

"Then I won't worry. You can tell me if something's up. We're friends, right?"

Haru's lisps twitched in a smile. Makoto obviously didn't know how much he meant to Haru. He knew he should really try and show it more but… he headed to the chairs on the other side of the shop. He heard Makoto chuckle. He didn't get angry like Rin did when he couldn't show his feelings. Haru liked that about Makoto.

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Makoto asked.

Haru shrugged, finally looking up at him again, "Rin is working…"

"Aw, I bet you hardly ever see him," Makoto's tone turned sympathetic. "With working nights and weekends… you must get pretty lonely."

Another shrug, "I come here."

"Well, I was going to go to the pet store on Saturday for some new buddies for my aquarium. Would you like to come?"

"You're going to regret that, Makoto!" Kisumi called from the kitchen.

"What? Why?"

"I'd love to come," Haru smiled, glaring in Kisumi's direction.

"I'm telling Rin," Kisumi appeared at the counter with his arms crossed.

"Kisumi!" Haru hissed.

Haru was panicking internally. It was out of character for him to be so uptight about someone finding out about his habit of climbing into any available body of water, and in truth he wondered how Makoto had managed to avoid the experience for so long. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie to Kisumi and blame his nerves on that little disposition.

But telling Rin… how would he react? Would he go on a jealous tirade and forbid the date?

_Date_. That was entirely the wrong word.

But surely, it would have been worse to keep it a secret.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?"

"Have you ever wondered why Haru always wears his swimsuit?" Kisumi hopped over the counter and snapped Haru's waistband.

"Yeah, actually."

"I'm leaving!" Haru huffed, stalking towards the door.

"Don't be like that," Makoto heaved, reaching for his arm and holding him in place.

"You know I'm only teasing," Kisumi hooked his arm around Haru's neck in a light hug. "Makoto can learn what an ass you are the hard way."

"Don't tell Rin…" Haru whispered, pressed into Kisumi's ear. "He doesn't like me hanging out with Makoto…"

Kisumi gave his shoulder a squeeze in acknowledgement.

0o0o0o0

"So how is Hayato settling in?" Kisumi asked the following day.

Haru had reclaimed his seat by the window, still in an obvious sulk from yesterday's torment. Makoto glanced his way with a worried smile every few moments, and had delivered the last glass of tea Kisumi had made him. Haru had only accepted the light ruffle of his hair when he realised it was Makoto, rather than that god forsaken barrister. Although he still made a point of combing his locks smooth with his fingers.

"He's pretty shy. Doesn't speak much in class, but he has a couple of friends to play with at lunch. He's a cute kid."

"Takes after his big brother!" Kisumi barked in pride.

"Are you calling yourself shy or cute? Because both of those would be a lie."

A choke of laughter from the window warmed Makoto. He liked making Haru laugh.

The door's chime sounded and in stepped two burley police officers, one with dark hair and the other a sunny orange. Sandwiched between them was a comparatively scrawny Rin. Kisumi set the black coffee on the side and took the other officers' orders while Rin was busy peering over Haru's shoulder at his sketchbook.

"You're working," Haru grunted in greeting.

"Someone called in sick. But I get off at midnight," Rin smiled, taking the seat next to Haru and pulling him closer by the waist.

"I'll wait up," whispered Haru, calmly leaning his head on Rin's shoulder.

"Good," Rin's teeth glinted in a smile.

"So this is Haru?" the dark haired officer asked.

"The love of my life," Rin grinned. Haru closed his eyes and hid his face in Rin's neck. "Haru, this is Sousuke and Sei."

Haru nodded at the men but tried his best to ignore them, taking all of Rin's attention by a sly peck on the cheek. Makoto chuckled softly in the corner.

"You look familiar. I might be wrong, but could you be Momo's brother?" Kisumi asked of Sei.

"Yep! That's why I wanted to come in here, wanted to see where the little idiot would be working."

"He did a good job on Sunday, for his first time."

Haru huffed into Rin's shirt and was tugged by the wrist out of his seat and into his lap at Makoto's table with the other cops taking the remaining chairs, clearing Kisumi's counter for other customers. Haru knew just what Rin was doing. He was making a show of his hold on Haru. He was always affectionate in public, of course, but this wasn't the usual sweet talk and caressing he would usually dote. This was possessive, defiant and embarrassingly obnoxious.

Returning his used mug and plate to the counter, Makoto smiled down at the couple, and Haru caught him in the corner of his eye. Looking away from Rin, they shared a brief moment of eye contact, freezing Makoto in thought. Haru settled his cheek against Rin's temple and enjoyed the rare afternoon cuddle while they drank up, before returning to patrol. Tongues tangled in a longing kiss.

Alone at the table, Makoto smiled at Haru. The smaller man had been fighting his face into a placid frown since his kiss with Rin, and was failing quite miserably.

"You two are cute together," he cooed.

Haru grunted and turned his face, Kisumi used dramatic hand movements to tell Makoto he was still smiling.

0o0o0o0

"I really didn't expect to see you this morning, I thought you'd be with Rin," Makoto told Haru as the raven sat down at his table.

It was just twenty minutes to closing, but Ai got both men drinks and took them over, smiling shyly.

"Thanks, Ai," Makoto beamed.

Haru just hummed his acknowledgement, shifting in his chair. Makoto saw him wince.

"Is something wrong? You look a little sore. Working too hard?"

"Uh… no," Haru's cheeks flushed and Kisumi barked.

"Don't make me say it, Mako. Rin hasn't had to sleep all day…" the barrister chortled.

"Oh… _oh…OH!_" Makoto's ears burned as he realised what Kisumi was implying.

Haru buried his face in his arms on the table and felt a large, comforting hand massaging through his hair.

"Well, I was kinda curious which one of you topped," he chuckled.

Kisumi had to excuse himself to the kitchen to hide his laughter.

0o0o0o0

Makoto was still petting Haru's hair when Kisumi reappeared.

"I hope you didn't need that hand, Mako. Haru loves having his hair played with, especially after sex."

Haru groaned, his finally cool face heating again.

"Should I even ask how you know?" Makoto's fingers never missed a beat.

Kisumi chuckled and came through the counter, stooping to give Haru a playful kiss on the small patch of exposed forehead. "We dated for a while."

"A short while," Haru added, grumbling.

"Apparently I have fonder memories than he does. It was six months, Haru-chan."

"Don't call me –chan."

"It's nice you can still be friends."

The door chimed, freeing Haru from Kisumi's onslaught as he went to serve the last minute customer.

"An espresso to go, please."

"Sousuke, right?" Kisumi asked the officer. "You came in with Rin yesterday."

"Yeah…" Sousuke mumbled.

Waiting for his drink, he glanced towards Makoto and Haru, the former's fingers still entwined in the latter's hair, carding absentmindedly while his other hand propped his head up, leaning drowsily. Haru had his head turned towards his friend, eyes closed. Wasn't Makoto the man Rin had complained about Haru spending too much time with? He left without acknowledging them. He had to find Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin broke up with Haru," Kisumi said instantly. Makoto was barely even over the threshold.

"What?! When?!" he made his hasty reply.

"Haru was banging on the back door this morning. Must've been when Rin got home. He hasn't told me anything."

"He's been here all day?"

"Yup…" Kisumi trailed off sadly and his eyes rolled towards the ceiling. "He's not even taken a bath. He's just sat there…"

"You could've texted me. I could have come round on my lunch break."

Makoto was already unhooking the counter to run upstairs, but Kisumi stopped him.

"I think… I think it had something to do with you…" Kisumi said gently, watching Makoto's face swirl with confusion. "He said something to me the other day. Just muttering, like he does, but he said Rin didn't like him hanging out with you so much."

Makoto retreated from the counter and flopped into his seat.

"So should I go and see him?"

Kisumi shrugged. "He'll know you're here… Come up with me when I close up? You can leave through the back."

The two hours to 6pm felt like a lifetime to Makoto. He didn't even have the stomach to finish his mocha. He sat in the far corner, attempting to study up on his teaching material, but there was no way he could focus. Finally, Ai said his goodbyes and Kisumi pulled down the shutter on the front door.

Haru barely moved from his bundle of scavenged blankets on the couch when the two men climbed the stairs. Kisumi was at his side in an instant while Makoto hovered uselessly in the doorway, staring as Kisumi's arms pulled Haru into his chest. Haru was staring right at Makoto. The teacher couldn't even move. He'd never seen a person look so broken. Kisumi peppered his cheek and temple with delicate pecks.

Slowly, he backed out of the room. Kisumi's head shot up when the door clicked. He sighed into Haru's hair.

"I'm sorry."

0o0o0o0

"He didn't come in today, Haru," Kisumi said wearily, bringing Haru under his arm as he sat on the sofa.

Haru didn't respond.

"Why don't you stay in my room tonight?" Kisumi asked, running his fingers through Haru's unwashed hair.

"Hn."

"And get these clothes off. You smell," a light smile lingered on Kisumi's lips as he took Haru's hands and tugged him out of the seat.

In the bedroom, he traced the familiar waist band of Haru's jeans and danced his fingers under the hem of his shirt.

0o0o0o0

Makoto braved the coffee shop before it had even opened. He waved to Nagisa through the window and gestured to the back door, meeting him there a few moments later. The kid had been given a key to help with setting up the shop for the early rush of Saturday shoppers.

"Is Kisumi not down yet?" he asked after exchanging pleasantries.

Nagisa shook his blonde head, a cheeky smile on his lips. "It sounded like he was upstairs with someone."

"Haru's staying over," Makoto mumbled.

"Oh, but I thought Haru was with you? You seemed really close at our interviews."

"What do you mean?"

Nagisa shrugged, innocently saying "I heard them having sex."

"WHAT?!"

Makoto tore up the stairs with a startled yelp from Nagisa, swinging the door open and barging into the untidy flat. The smell of sex and unwashed bodies hit him immediately, increasing as he gave the bedroom door a shove, revealing the tangled mass of nude limbs on the bed.

Kisumi idly fingered Haru's hair.

"Whatever happened, pretend it didn't," he demanded, ripping them from their peaceful embrace.

Kisumi jolted as Haru was torn from the bed by Makoto's firm grasp on his wrist. Makoto turned sternly to Kisumi, who was propped up on his elbows trying to cover himself, trying to stammer an explanation.

"Leave it. You have a kid downstairs waiting to open the shop," Makoto dismissed his efforts and Kisumi hurried to the bathroom.

Haru stood, completely dumfounded. He couldn't quite take in what was happening. All he knew is that Makoto had ignored the gooey mess on his chest and tugged a crumpled shirt from the floor over his head. He was forcefully handed his abandoned jeans.

Dragged downstairs and pushed out of the door, Makoto held Haru by the arm on the short trip around the corner to his car, where he was dumped in the passenger seat, wincing as his rear collided with the rough fabric. Makoto almost wanted to laugh.

He flung himself behind the wheel, but couldn't drive safely in this state. He took a minute to catch his breath.

"I can't believe you," he hissed. "I really _really_ can't believe you."

He punched his fists the wheel, catching Haru's pained reflection in the windshield.

With some anger vented, he started the car. The drive to his apartment was painfully quiet, even for Haru. He'd never known Makoto have nothing to say.

Once inside the apartment, Makoto towed Haru to the bathroom and turned on the shower, demanding the smaller man strip. Haru seemed so lost and vacant. He hardly responded to Makoto's demands, merely following them with total monotony. Unhooking the shower's nozzle, Makoto ignored Haru's nudity as he sprayed him with the barely warm water. Washing the away the mess of the encounter with Kisumi calmed his mood considerably. He handed him the shower.

"Don't be long," Makoto muttered, leaving the cramped bathroom.

0o0o0o0

Makoto figured he could have twenty minutes to compose his thoughts and figure out what to say to Haru. He needed to stop being so angry – he needed to figure out _why_ he was so angry. He had no right to rip apart two consenting adults, even if Haru wasn't in the right emotional state to handle that kind of thing. He heaved a final sigh and rubbed his hands over his face, leaning forwards over his knees.

He suddenly felt the couch shift under a weight next to him. Haru sat stiffly in his peripheral vision, having helped himself to a loose t-shirt and boxer shorts. Makoto was relieved – he'd had enough of naked Haru to last him a lifetime after today.

"Sorry," they each murmured, in sync.

Makoto's eyes lit up a little and Haru relaxed.

"How are you?" Makoto asked meekly, not meeting his friend's eye.

"I shagged Kisumi; I must've lost it," Haru grumbled in response.

Makoto sat back against the sofa and cracked a small smile. "So, Rin, huh?"

He saw Haru nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"He dumped me, that's all there is to it."

Makoto tentatively rubbed Haru's back, the action drawing a wet gleam to his ocean eyes.

"I'm sure you'll make up," he tried to comfort the man, silent tears escaping his eyes.

Haru didn't say anything more, and soon nestled his head into Makoto's lap, sleeping. Or at least pretending to sleep, so he wouldn't have to talk. Makoto tussled his damp hair and read quietly on his tablet.

0o0o0o0

The grumbling of Haru's stomach broke the silence. He remembered now, he hadn't eaten since Thursday, and the remains of that had come back up as he ran with all his might to Kisumi's shop the next morning. He was jostled by Makoto's chuckle and sat up.

"It's not mackerel, but I have some left over squid in the fridge," Makoto said quietly.

Haru grunted and Makoto fetched the food, along with a snack for himself.

"Maybe I should text Kou… she could bring a few clothes over for you."

Haru shook his head, "I… I don't want Rin to know I'm here."

Ah. So Rin did have something against Makoto.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want this to happen."

"It's his own stupid fault. And his stupid friend."

Makoto questioned with his eyes, looking down as Haru shuffled his head back into his lap.

"Sousuke told Rin you were…" he waved his hand around his hair, embarrassed to say "playing with my hair."

"And what about it?" Makoto commenced the action. "It's nothing, right?"

"It's… nice."

The silence returned.

"Doesn't say much about Gou, her own brother thinking she must've turned her ex gay," Haru muttered into the air.

"So he thought we were…"

Haru grunted the affirmative.

"And that night you stayed over…"

Grunt.

"But he _thanked_ me for that."

"It took me ages to make him believe nothing happened, and that you got me to come home to him."

Makoto sighed, lacking words. His fingers continued to twist in Haru's hair. He purred audibly.

"You're straight, right?" Haru asked, as if it was the easiest thing in the world while he rolled in Makoto's lap so he could access more of his hair.

"Yeah…"

They both felt the uncertain waver in his voice.

They both felt it was best to ignore it.

0o0o0o0

"This one's on me. Compensation for seeing my naked ass," Kisumi grunted, sliding the mocha to Makoto in exchange for a delivery of Haru's baking. "How is he?"

There was no need to specify who _he_ was.

"Quiet…" was the best word Makoto could find to describe Haru's behaviour.

Not that quiet was a new thing for Haru. He was always less talkative than the average person. But he was still there. He still added his two cents. He still had a presence and a personality. Haru had spent Sunday in the kitchen, organising Makoto's cupboards meticulously and using up the few baking supplies he owned on the fairy cakes Makoto had just brought into the shop. Conversation had been avoided with pleading eyes as Makoto kept watch on his friend from the lounge, finishing his lesson plans. Haru was clearly trying to keep his mind off Rin.

Haru had sat apart from him when the baking was over, sketching and sketching until the pad was full and Makoto had fetched a wad of paper from his printer. Makoto had half expected a repeat of Saturday: Haru's head rolling in his lap, finding comfort in Makoto's tangled touch. But Haru recoiled from even accidental contact, shying away and hiding behind his sketches.

The bubbly Momo had left just as Makoto arrived, muttering about having a moody boss.

"Rin brought this," Kisumi said, lifting up Haru's regular swimming satchel from behind the counter.

"Does he know Haru's not here?"

"I don't think he even _wants _to know."

"Haru doesn't want him to know, either. You can probably guess why…"

Kisumi nodded, "Tell him I'm sorry, would you? It… shouldn't have happened. It was wrong and I used him."

Makoto gestured to the cakes. "I think you're forgiven. Did you tell Rin?"

"Is my head still attached?" Kisumi scoffed.

"…Fair point."

Makoto was glad the conversation had ended on a light hearted, if intensely awkward note. He hadn't cared to ask how Rin was faring with the breakup. The officer was obviously well enough to consider Haru's immediate need for clothing.

0o0o0o0

Haru wasn't in the living room or the kitchen when Makoto got home, so he peeked into the bathroom. Sure enough, Haru was submerged in cold water, only his nostrils breaking the surface. He ignored Makoto, and the brunette didn't try to start a conversation, instead going to the bedroom to clear his socks into his underwear drawer and organised the contents of Haru's satchel into the vacant space.

Makoto felt a body breeze past him and turned to see a naked Haru flicking through the wardrobe to find a top that wouldn't totally drown him. He figured he better get used to Haru's lack of clothes. He apparently had no sense of decency.

"Rin dropped you some things at the shop," Makoto said.

Haru nodded, but chose one of Makoto's shirts all the same. His would smell like Rin.

Haru made a simple dinner that night, but barely picked at his own portion. He forced himself to swallow a few mouthfuls to keep his friend quiet. Makoto was happy to finish his leftovers after seeing him eat a little. The evening passed in more silence and distance between the two. Makoto was becoming restless with Haru's lack of communication.

"I never did take you to the pet shop yesterday," Makoto said, mostly to the goldfish as he sprinkled some flakes of food. "Don't hog the bathroom in the morning. I'll need to get ready for work."

Makoto left his bedroom door wide open. It was an invitation.

Haru glared at the nest of spare pillows and blankets Makoto had deposited on the couch the night before. He had hardly slept, drawn to the soft snores coming through the open door. Did Makoto know Haru had climbed into his bed in the middle of the night? He'd never mentioned it. Haru had assumed Makoto would have been a heavy sleeper. He fidgeted, still glancing between the couch and the bedroom.

0o0o0o0

Makoto struggled getting to sleep. He worried over Haru, secretly hoping he would wriggle his way into the bed like he had that night. It felt like an eternity ago now. He was still awake when he heard tiptoes creeping to the other side of the bed. He kept his eyes shut and tried not to hitch his breath as Haru slid in beside him and reached out a single foot to entwine with his own. He took security from it, a feeling that Haru could cope. He just needed a little time and space.

"Kisumi sends his apologies," Makoto said quietly, rolling over to face Haru.

Under the impression he was asleep, Haru's mouth fell open and he stared into Makoto's pools of green. "Oh," he squeaked.

Makoto closed his eyes, still facing Haru. Neither of them could get to sleep.

"Is this alright?" Haru finally asked.

One eye cracked open, "It's a pretty big bed."

Makoto held out an arm and Haru tracked its movements with suspicion. It rested lightly around Haru's shoulders, the hand weaving through his hair.

"Hn."

It didn't take long for the soothing motion to send the exhausted Haru to sleep. Makoto, on the other hand, was even more awake, fighting an internal battle with his sexuality.

0o0o0o0

"Can I see him?" Rin muttered, slumping over the counter.

It was almost time to close. Makoto had popped in very briefly after work, getting take out drinks for himself and Haru.

Taken aback, Kisumi asked Rin to repeat what he just said.

"Ah… uh…" how could he phrase it?

"He's not even here, is he?"

Kisumi shook his head. Rin's already bloodshot eyes appeared to water.

"He's been at Makoto's," Kisumi mumbled.

Really, it had been a week. There was no point in keeping it a secret.

"He's been staying in a _one _bedroom flat with _him_ for a week?!"

"Not quite. He was here on Friday."

Rin glared at Kisumi. Because that totally made him feel better.

"I haven't seen him since Saturday morning."

"And I haven't seen him since Friday morning, when I made the worst mistake of my _life_!" Rin choked, tears freely running down his face as he held his head in his arms on the counter.

"Your sister knows the address. Why not just call in tomorrow and do that stupid crying cuddle thing you two always do when you make up?"

Kisumi felt sorry for Rin. He was obviously exhausting himself, waiting silently in the shop every afternoon around closing for either Haru or Makoto to show their faces, and then heading off for his stressful nightshift. New cakes kept appearing in the cabinet, so Haru must be _somewhat_ functional. Kisumi had told Makoto, and Makoto had tried to talk to Haru about it, but he seemed to distance himself from any mention of Rin. The man in question was an emotional mess.

"Rin, I'm pretty sure Makoto's straight. Stop fretting."

"Mm, Gou said… I should've just listened to him," ruffled red hair escaped the small ponytail and fell over his shoulders. "But Sousuke said he was stroking his _hair_. You know how Haru feels about _that_."

"Yeah, I do. Maybe Makoto is just comfortable enough with his sexuality he doesn't mind showing affection? Besides, it was my fault he was even doing it in the first place. I was teasing him for the sore ass you left him with."

"But this is _Haru. _He never likes being touched."

Kisumi paused, thinking, "…Makoto does have a certain way with him. He never really bothers when it's him."

"Ask him for me," Rin demanded, looking up with a seriousness that almost scared the barrister.

"Ask who what?"

"Ask Makoto if he likes Haru. If he _like_ likes Haru," since when was Rin back in middle school?

Kisumi sighed and deflected the demand. "Maybe you should take some clothes with you tomorrow. Use them to break the ice if Haru isn't up for seeing you."

"Why would he need more clothes? He'll be coming home soon, anyway…"

"Not unless you go and talk to him, moron. This is your fault, you can't expect him to come crawling back to you. And, really, two single guys in a tiny apartment? How much laundry do you think they'll get done? Unless you want Haru wearing Mako's things…"

Rin balled up his fists and cussed. "He's not single. He's still _mine_."

"Oh, then I guess he really did cheat on you then-" oh no. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth _shut_?!

"YOU DIDN'T!" Rin yelled, making Ai flinch in the kitchen.

"Why do you think he's not here? Makoto came up on Saturday morning, found us, and dragged him off without a second glance. He was pretty mad too."

"Mad? Or _jealous_?!"

"Definitely mad. I know it was wrong."

Rin sighed, composure regained. He didn't need a scene. "Rather you than him."

"Yeah… Haru doesn't feel even an _itch_ for me," Kisumi wanted to laugh, but it was too true. Rin flinched at what the words implied – was it really all one sided? On Haru's part? "Just go and see him in the morning. I'm sure Makoto won't mind, and Haru definitely needs you."

0o0o0o0

Rin's heart shattered into a thousand pieces as he stood on the flat's front porch and caught a glance through the partially closed blinds as he made to ring the doorbell.

Haru was passing between the bathroom and the bedroom in nothing but loose boxers – obviously not his own. Makoto leaned in the bathroom doorway, laughing at an obviously frustrated Haru. Haru seemed to be frantically looking for something. Again he came out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom. Rin flinched at how easily he entered the room, almost as if it was his. Haru's eyes cast around the flat with painful familiarity, before he stood in front of Makoto. Rin recognised his defeated stance, the one he always did right when Haru realised Rin was right about something.

Taking a glance to the rest of the room, Rin could see the sofa – looking suspiciously bare of blankets and other evidence someone had been sleeping there, and into the kitchen, which looked like it had been given a trademark Haru-tidy. He glanced back to the two men, but he could only see the top of Haru's head.

He was on his _knees_!

Rin turned on his heel and bolted.

0o0o0o0

Haru crawled between Makoto's legs to retrieve the dropped swimsuit Makoto had been hiding behind his back, teasing the freelancer. Makoto chuckled and offered Haru an accepted hand to pull him up.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing. I still think it's funny you bathe in jammers."

"I'm not _bathing_, I'm _thinking_," Haru insisted.

Makoto poked him in the chest. "Whatever, weirdo."

Haru slithered past him into the bathroom while Makoto continued to chuckle at his expense. As he began to move into the living room, he swore he saw a blur of red hair shoot past his window. He decided to ignore it. It was probably just a trick of the light with the blinds being pulled to.

0o0o0o0

"Hey," Kisumi breathed as Haru followed Makoto closely into the coffee shop. "Been for a swim?" he asked, noting they both had damp hair and sports bags.

"Yeah. Apparently the bath wasn't enough water for him to 'think'," Makoto replied, sitting down in his usual spot, as if nothing had changed.

"Kisumi," Haru whispered, catching the barrister's attention instantly.

They shared a look Makoto didn't understand, and Kisumi quickly came around the counter and gave Haru a tight hug.

"Still my freelance barrister?" he whispered in his ear, because 'freelance barrister' was code for 'best friend'.

"Hn," Haru didn't wipe away the kiss Kisumi dotted on his forehead.

"So did Rin swing by this morning?" Kisumi asked as he served up Haru's Panini and Makoto's cold soup.

The three men exchanged a look. That would be a _no_.

"I told him where you were staying. He should have figured it out on his own, really… but he's pretty torn up. He really misses you, Haru-chan."

Haru ignored Kisumi completely. Including the –chan.

Makoto gave him a long look but didn't press the subject. He was just happy to have Haru out of the house. He'd even picked up a few lifeguarding shifts for next week. Makoto had tried his best to keep up as Haru swam laps at the pool, but had eventually had to settle for a gentle backstroke as Haru continued to tear past him in the next lane, seemingly inexhaustible. The swim had done him _some_ good it seemed. Simply ignoring mention of Rin was better than _recoiling_, surely?

Sighing, Makoto chugged the last of his soup and mocha. Setting down his cup, he saw Kisumi giving him a signal to go into the back with him. Exchanging a glance with Haru for permission, he slipped through the counter and sat on the steps next to Kisumi.

"So I hate to ask this, but you're straight, right?"

"Yes."

"You like girls?"

"Absolutely."

"Just girls?"

"…Sure."

"And you don't like guys?"

"Walking in on you has put me off for _life_," Makoto tried to joke.

"What about Haru?"

"…Haru's a guy."

"Haru's _Haru_," Kisumi said simply. "Maybe you just have a particular _type_ of guy you like."

Makoto squirmed, his internal battle coming to a head with this painful conversation.

"Maybe your type is… black hair, blue eyes, freelancing…?"

Makoto stood up and fidgeted, unable to lie, he muttered a small "maybe", and towed Haru out of the shop before Kisumi could even register the revelation.

0o0o0o0

Gou leaned against the railing of the porch and watched the two men climb the stairs. She swung a small bunch of keys idly on her finger.

"Kou!" Makoto squeaked as he caught sight of her. "Whatareyoudoinghere?!" he stammered.

"Came to dump _his_ crap and get the last of my stuff," she said coldly, glaring at Haru, she tossed him the keys. They fell to the floor as he made no attempt at catching them. "You two homos have fun now."

"What? Wait!" Makoto called after her, not that he knew what he wanted to say.

Not that that mattered either, she was already buckled into a red hatchback. Makoto recognised the driver as Rin's colleague, Sei.

"Well at least we don't need to get you a key cut," Makoto huffed as he scooped up the keys from the ground and used them to unlock the flat.

They were greeted by stacks of boxes and black bags. Both men let out a breath and looked at each other. Makoto began glancing into the boxes: art supplies, baking equipment, junk from other partially pursued hobbies. He figured the bags contained clothes.

"Guess he doesn't miss me after all…" Haru whimpered, before locking himself in the bathroom.

0o0o0o0

Makoto knocked on the door every half hour or so, slowly becoming more desperate to know how Haru was faring. He hadn't even heard him turn on the tap yet. Leaving a small portion of green curry he expected he'd throw out in the morning in the microwave, Makoto undressed to his boxers, sweaty with stress, and tried to settle in the bed. At last, he heard the shower click on.

A small, soaked body joined him under the covers just moments later. Haru felt frozen, as if he'd showered in a snow storm, but he lay away from Makoto and his warmth.

"Are you alright?" Makoto felt his cheeks become wet as the words bubbled up his throat.

Haru rolled over and took in his friend's face and sighed. Now he was hurting Makoto, too. The guilt burned at him. He needed another cold shower.

Fingers traversed the space between them in the bed and came to rest on Haru's arm. They wrapped around the thin limb and began tugging, forcing Haru to slide across the bed and into Makoto's hot grasp.

"I'm taking the lock off the bathroom door first thing in the morning," Makoto said, his voice full of relief as he squeezed Haru, not caring that the man was naked and he only had shorts on, "I was worried about you."

Haru lightly patted Makoto's back in apology, but he couldn't find the words. He pillowed his head on the bicep Makoto had under his head and sleep came over him surprisingly easily as Makoto continuously soothed him with mumbled, mindless chatter.

0o0o0o0

Although the quilt had been shed in the night, the morning found the pair hot and sticky. It didn't take long for them to figure out why as they awoke with their faces – and everything else – mere centimetres apart.

"Sorry," they said in unison, eyes wide.

Haru hastily rolling away and reached for the quilt to hide them both, his nude self especially. This wasn't a problem he expected the morning after Rin had thrown his heart in a trash bag and cast it away. He felt a strange sense of relief. He felt so… so _normal_. Beside him, Makoto began to laugh in earnest, his face glowing a red as hot as he looked.

Wait… Makoto looked hot. Haru scanned his eyes over the exposed chest muscles and reaffirmed the idea freely in his mind. He could never admit his feelings to the hetero by his side, but the feeling of crushing on the kind man felt natural and guiltless.

Was waking up in your best friend's arms with raging wood really all it took to get over a partner of four years? No… thinking of Rin's cold dismissal of him cut like a knife and his arousal faded with his cheery mood. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

Haru rolled away from Makoto and debated getting out of bed. But it was still early, on a Sunday after all. He shifted and tried to get comfortable on the soft pillow rather than Makoto's toned arm. Giving up, he sat up and looked down at Makoto's bleary green eyes.

"Where are you going?" the man muttered, reaching up to poke Haru in the ribs.

He flinched and the same arm wound around his back and pulled him down, head resting back on the bicep.

"It's alright," Makoto said, running his fingers through Haru's hair.

"Hn," Haru replied, closing his eyes and pretending he couldn't feel Makoto's half-mast brushing on his thigh.

The larger man tucked his head down close to Haru, his forehead against his temple. He breathed in the fresh, sea-salty scent deeply and smiled. It was just like Haru to smell like water.

Waking up for the day a few hours later was much less humiliating. The two men pulling away from each other as easily as they'd entwined.

0o0o0o0

Haru's clothes migrated into Gou's empty wardrobe and dresser that day. His most used cookery equipment moved into the kitchen cupboards, even replacing some of Makoto's tattered instruments, probably donated by his family when he'd first moved out on his own. The rest was stacked in the small closet that held the vacuum cleaner and other under-loved cleaning supplies.

Makoto's mouth fell open in awe as he exited the bathroom after his shower. The smell of fresh blueberry muffins intoxicating him, dragging him over to the kitchen where he found Haru in a plain blue apron over his jammers, leaning on one of the countertops.

"Are these for Kisumi?" he asked.

"Mostly," came the blunt, very Haru-like response.

Makoto smiled, "Does that mean I can keep some here?"

Haru gave a sheepish nod and Makoto grinned. "Maybe I could take some to my parents' later?"

A questioning cock of the head. "I usually go for dinner on Sundays. I cancelled last week because of… well, things. You're more than welcome to come."

Haru thought about it for a few moments, his eyes falling on the small frame on the mantle. In it sat a weathered photo, probably coming up to ten years old, of a young Makoto with a small child sat on each of his knees. Obviously his twin siblings. On the opposite side of the mantle was a picture of what Haru assumed to be his parents, holding hands as they sat on a dock at sunset.

"I think I'd like that," he said, barely audible, but easily caught by Makoto's attuned ear.

Makoto's grin grew even wider, if it was possible, "That's great! I've told them so much about you! Especially about these," he eye the muffins hungrily as Haru took them out of the oven, "and of course your swimming. They loved that picture you did of me."

Haru flushed, hearing him gush with pride. Rin had never bothered to introduce Haru to the rest of his family. He'd only met Gou a handful of times before she'd taken up their second bedroom. Thinking of Rin kicked his mood yet again, and Makoto noticed instantly. Something else Rin never did.

"You ok?" he questioned, leaning next to Haru while he put the muffins on a cooling rack, a scowl on his face.

"Just… Rin things."

Finished with the muffins, he angled himself towards Makoto, and dared to press his forehead into the bulky shoulder in front of him. A little taken aback, Makoto just watched him for a moment, before sliding his arms around his shoulders and back. Haru didn't hug back, but neither of them expected him to. He liked being in Makoto's protective, caring arms, and he had just discovered a way to silently request an embrace.

Makoto was glad. Haru seemed to be slowly growing less frustrated with his feelings for Rin. Letting them go, bit by bit. He probably wouldn't be willing to talk about them yet, but he wasn't storming off to the bathroom at the mention of his name.

0o0o0o0

Wrangled into his own clothes by Makoto, Haru sat nervously in the passenger seat while Makoto turned off the car and reached into the backseat for the muffins.

"Ready?"

"Hn."

The neighbourhood was familiar, but Haru couldn't remember why. They were parked at the back of the house and had to take a short loop around to the front, where Haru's memories flooded back as he stared up the steep flight of stairs. Makoto followed his gaze.

"Ah, that place is up for sale again. No one ever stays more than a few months. They say it's haunted."

"That was my Grandma's house," Haru said quietly. His face morphed into a sad smile. "That would be just like her… she loved that house."

"I think I remember the lady who lived there when I was a kid… she had cats. She'd always give me little bits of food to feed them with, so they'd let me pet them."

Haru nodded and smiled.

"We went to her funeral… maybe we met as kids and didn't even know it?"

They continued looking up at the empty building, before Haru felt a tug on his sleeve.

Makoto opened the front door with a wide smile. A pair of preteens bounded towards him. Dropping to his knees, he pulled them close in a large hug. He picked up the girl and held her to his side while he ruffled the boy's hair. His parents, probably just about to hit their fifties, smiled from the hallway.

"Mum, Dad, I hope you don't mind, but I brought a friend along. This is Haruka." Letting the twins go, he tugged Haru by the wrist into the doorway, pulling him in front of him and setting his hands on the stiff shoulders. "We're roommates now."

What? Really? When did that become official? Haru spared him a look before returning his awkward gaze to the floor. He supposed they'd never really discussed it. Haru was just _there_. He should probably offer some money at some point.

"Haru?" Makoto nudged him.

"Uh… hello," he said quietly to the family.

"I told you he was pretty quiet," Makoto chuckled, rubbing circles with his thumb on Haru's shoulder.

"Come in! Come in! Make yourself at home, Haruka," Makoto's mother said, a warm smile that was just like her son's.

"Haru made these. They're the best!" Makoto handed the tray of baking to his father.

"So, you broke up with Kou's brother?" the man asked, a kind and curious tone to his voice.

"Hn."

"It's alright, Haru. They don't care that-" 'you're gay' didn't need to be voiced as Makoto rubbed Haru's shoulder again, whispering the words to his friend.

Dinner was noisy, but the food was good. The family caught up with animated chat, and Haru was always included and offered explanations for inside-jokes.

"They're nice," Haru said in the car.

"I knew you'd like them," Makoto grinned.

"We're roommates?" Haru changed the subject, making Makoto pause to gather his thoughts.

"Well, yeah. I thought that was obvious?"

Haru shrugged.

"Unless you don't want to…" Makoto trailed off nervously. Had he been too forward?

"I like living with you," Haru said under his breath.

"I like living with you too, Haru-chan."

"Drop the –chan," Haru scowled. Makoto laughed.

0o0o0o0

Makoto rolled onto his back, leaving his position as the big spoon. His mind raced with thoughts of the man he'd been pressed up against. It was supposed to be a casual, comforting embrace. He'd always been confident with physical affection. He'd cuddled with friends, guys and girls, many a time, especially in university. So why was Haru _different_? Why couldn't he shake this feeling? Why had he rolled Haru away when they'd got into bed so he wouldn't be tempted by his face, and those _lips_?!

He knew Haru wasn't asleep, confirmed when he too rolled onto his back.

"Haru…"

"Hn?"

"How did you know you were… gay?" Makoto asked tentatively.

"I just did. I just am."

"Right…"

"Why?"

Makoto lay his arm over Haru, disappointed he connected with cotton rather than flesh, but pyjamas had become an unspoken rule. "I just wondered."

"How did you know you like women?"

"… I never really thought about it. Have you ever kissed a woman?"

"Yeah…"

Not expecting the answer, Makoto asked for more details.

"After Kisumi… before Rin. I was experimenting."

"Was it different?"

"Kissing's kissing," Makoto felt Haru shrug. "But they have lumpy bits that get in the way…"

Makoto held his laugh.

"I like boobs…"

"That's why you're straight," Haru rolled and rested his head on Makoto's chest. Arms wrapped around him.

"But I could live without them…"

Haru sighed, "Don't tempt me."

0o0o0o0

"Haru?"

The man shifted in his collapsed slumber on his couch, batting away Makoto's prod to the shoulder.

"You should really get to bed, Haru."

Having worked a long shift at the pool until it closed, Haru was completely exhausted.

"Fine, I'll just carry you, shall I?"

Makoto intended to tease, but with still no response from his roommate – bedmate – he scooped him into his arms anyway. He was surprisingly light for the density of his muscles. Eyes shot open, apparently panicked.

"Hey, it's just me," Makoto set him down in the doorway to the bedroom, supporting him as he found his sleepy feet.

"Bad dream," Haru huffed. "Rin…"

Makoto rubbed his shoulders where they stood until his breathing levelled out.

"Let's stay up a little longer…" Haru returned to the couch, "Will you…?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, eyeing Makoto as the he sat next to him. He could _never_ have asked this of Rin without being teased relentlessly.

"Sure," Makoto said softly, letting Haru's head settle in his lap. "You really like this, hmm?"

"Hn," Haru purred as Makoto's fingers tangled in his hair.

Makoto shuffled on the sofa, lifting his feet up and hooking them with Haru's and laying their heads together. "You're pretty cute, Haru-chan," he whispered.

0o0o0o0

"How's married life treating you?" Kisumi joked. Haru blocked the arm he tried to hook round his neck. "So cold this morning, Haru."

Haru grunted and took his seat at the window.

"He's not been sleeping all that great," Makoto explained with a sad smile.

"That's a shame… bet he's getting sick of the sofa."

"Something like that," came a mutter from Haru.

"I feel like I've hardly seen you since he moved in," Kisumi grumbled slightly.

"Sorry… we've been busy this week. Gou came by with a load of Haru's things and we've been organising the last couple of nights."

"So you haven't seen Rin? He hasn't been back here since Friday…"

"I hope he's alright."

"He's with Gou, he'll be fine," Haru said, lacking emotion.

He swept behind the counter and made himself some tea, choosing to drink it alone in the kitchen.

"So… what we talked about the other day?" Kisumi whispered.

"Not going there," was Makoto's gruff response.

"Just tell me one thing," Kisumi said quickly. After receiving permission to continue from Makoto's sigh he added, "Is he really sleeping on the sofa?"

Makoto silently shook his head.

Kisumi cracked into a giggle, "Knew it."

The brunette glared.

"It's alright. It's just sleeping, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Though Haru's always been awfully clingy in his sleep. Have you noticed?"

With a red face, Makoto nodded.

Kisumi's giggle echoed through the shop, bringing Haru to his side.

"You're so cute, Haru," the barrister teased, clamping him in a tight hug he couldn't escape.

"You're not the first person to say that this week," was the suffocated response.

With Haru's face hidden in his hold, Kisumi glared over the top of his head at Makoto. A fierce, protective look no one even knew he was capable of.

"Let go, Kisumi," Haru sighed.

"You're such a spoil sport. We all know you like a good cuddle," Kisumi pecked his hair.

"Hn," Haru wriggled away, taking a long glance at Makoto's open lap before taking a seat next to him.

He had to stop having these urges.

Makoto gave Haru's hair a playful ruffle, before dropping his hand. Haru pretended not to care, although he'd gotten awfully used to having his friend much closer than this in their cosy evenings in the flat, the smell of baking surrounding them. Much closer than "just friends" should be, Haru figured. Not that he was going to complain.

"Don't be an ass, Mako," Kisumi said in a harsh tone as Makoto and Haru left the shop after closing.

0o0o0o0

Makoto arrived home from work and was embraced by the delicious smell of Haru's cooking. The flat was cool, compared to the stifling sun outside, and a warm wave of comfort washed over Makoto. He padded towards Haru, who was shaping cookies onto a baking sheet in the kitchen.

"Smells great," he said, leaning his chin onto Haru's shoulder. He caught another scent. "Hmm, so do you… sorry."

"What?"

"Bit weird, right?" Makoto retreated a few steps. That had been so _intimate_.

Haru shrugged, seemingly unphased, and continued with his cookies.

Makoto smelled nice too.

"Are you sure you're straight?" Haru muttered.

Makoto wanted to lie. But this was Haru.

"I won't deny I've been a bit confused lately…"

"Probably from sleeping with me."

"Don't say it like _that_," Makoto groaned.

"I can sleep on the sofa."

"No, you can't," Makoto insisted. "Besides, I like our… whatever it is."

"Cuddles."

"What?"

"We cuddle, Makoto. Just like this," Haru rested his head on Makoto's chest, leaning into him.

Makoto automatically embraced him, and then paused, "Hmm, guess you're right. It's not like it means anything, though. We're just friends, yeah?"

"Hn," Haru breathed.

"I've always been kinda clingy…" Makoto chuckled, calming himself.

Neither man was quite prepared to let go just yet.

"My little teddy bear, huh?"

Haru caught himself before a moan could escape. Yes. He was definitely Makoto's. Haru was the first to pull away, feeling himself becoming hot and hard in Makoto's arms. He turned back to his cookies, straight faced.

0o0o0o0

"Are you sure you don't mind me going?" Makoto said for the dozenth time as he stood in the flat's front door.

"It's fine."

"I promise I won't be long."

"It's fine. You should go."

"It really doesn't matter if I cancel…"

"Makoto," Haru gave him a blunt look and folded his arms over his apron.

Makoto wanted nothing more than to pull Haru by the hands close to him and kiss him but… no. That's what he would have done to Kou when he was heading out for an evening with his old college buddies. This was Haru.

Haru went to bed early. It was lonely in the flat without Makoto, even if their time together usually was pretty quiet, no small thanks to him. He cuddled Makoto's pillow, breathing in the husky, masculine scent. He hated sleeping alone. It felt like being with Rin all over again. Long nights by himself, never quite bringing himself to express his fears. It was always the same, even now in his nightmares that Makoto was tenderly nursing him through. _What if he didn't come back?_

And tonight, that 'he' turned from Rin into Makoto.

The object of his worries stumbled through the front door shortly after midnight.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out with a slur.

Haru, wrapped in a hoodie of Makoto's, hovered in the bedroom doorway. Makoto was _drunk_.

"Hi," he squeaked.

"That's mine," Makoto teased, pulling down the zipper and revealing Haru's bare chest. "It looks cute on you though."

"You're drunk," Haru deadpanned.

"I'm _tipsy_," Makoto corrected. "Now let me in, I want to snuggle."

Makoto slid an arm around Haru's hips, much too low. Haru allowed himself to be guided into the bed. Makoto could just sleep this off. They lay facing each other, Haru with his eyes closed, but Makoto was alert and petting Haru's hair.

"Can I kiss you?" he slurred.

_Oh god, yes! _ "Not when you're drunk…" Haru whispered back. He didn't want his first kiss with Makoto to be out of drunken confusion.

But would he ever get another chance?

"Hmm…" Makoto rolled over, mostly on top of Haru, "how about this?"

Lips dappled kisses on Haru's cheeks, making a circle around his forehead and ending on his nose.

"You taste nice," he ran his tongue up Haru's jaw line.

"Go to sleep, Makoto," Haru said tensely, using considerable force to move Makoto to his side.

"I really like you, Haru. I really _really _like you," Makoto murmured before he fell asleep.

Haru pressed his hand to his wet cheek, holding in the sensation. Makoto snorted beside him. Rolling out of bed and walking around to Makoto's side, he stroked the man's hair and made to pull the covers over him.

But Makoto was still wearing his jeans. Sleeping in jeans was the _worst_. With trembling hands, Haru undid the buttoned fly, thankful the thick fabric kept a layer of decency between them. This was _not_ the time to get hot over Makoto. He had to stifle a giggle at Makoto's sunshine printed boxers. Makoto twitched as Haru tucked the quilt around him. Halfway through his turn to leave, Haru veered off and planted his lips on Makoto's hairline.

"I really like you too," he whispered.

0o0o0o0

The flushing of the toilet woke Haru from his restless sleep and he sat up from his nest on the sofa, looking expectantly at the bathroom door.

"You look like crap," Makoto said, wiping his mouth with the hem of his shirt as he walked slowly into the lounge and sat next to Haru, who had bundled his knees to his chest.

"So do you. You should go back to sleep."

"Can't sleep. Headache," Makoto grunted.

"Not surprised."

There was an awkward pause, Makoto watched Haru's sullen face and attempted to shift his feet into his lap, but the younger man pulled away with a start.

"Sorry," they said in sync, as Haru realised he'd reacted as he would to anyone but Makoto. He put his feet in his lap.

"I said some things last night… and I _did_ some things…" Makoto mumbled.

"Yeah…"

"I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, Haru."

"You were drunk… you didn't know what you were saying."

Silence fell upon them again and Makoto stroked the slim feet he cradled in his lap.

"But I did… I just didn't have the guts to say it sober."

"What do you mean?" Haru leaned forwards.

"I like you, Haru."

Haru's mouth dropped open.

"I get that you don't feel the same way. It's fine. I hope this doesn't make things awkward."

"I… I like you too," Haru barely whispered. "But you're straight."

"It's just you, Haru. I think I'd still like you if you were male, female or dolphin. I thought I was just confused because we're so close all the time, but it's more than that, I'm sure."

Haru's thoughts were a swirl. He could have Makoto. Makoto wanted him too. But there was a knocking at the barricaded door in the back of his head. _Rin._

"I'm not ready," Haru blurted out, ducking his face into the side of the settee.

"No. I'm not either," Makoto's voice was gruff. "This isn't a territory I thought I'd ever find myself in."

"Being gay?"

"I'm not _gay_," Makoto insisted, flopping his head back, trying to find an explanation.

"So I'm a dolphin?"

"Oh shut up. I just need to get my head around these feelings. But I do want you… I could fall in love with you so easily," Makoto said softly, closing his eyes.

Haru slid his hand out of the blanket and stroked a finger over Makoto's open palm. It soon closed around him, lacing their fingers.

The silence between them became easier. A smile began spreading across Makoto's lips and he turned his head towards Haru.

"What?" Haru demanded.

"You took my pants off."

Haru's cheeks tinged pink and he refused to reply. Laughing, Makoto pulled his hand to his lips and gave it a lingering kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brownies are a hit, Haru," Kisumi said cheerily as his favourite customers entered and sat down.

It was late Saturday afternoon. The pair had attempted a snooze after their early morning confessions, but tensions were high in the bedroom. Temptation was all around them, so they escaped to the pool instead.

Kisumi noticed they seemed quiet, with tired eyes. They sat considerably farther apart than they usually would, without an inch of familiar contact between them. Yet the way they kept glancing at each other… _oh Makoto, you haven't_, Kisumi thought.

"So what's going on? You seem a little off today," Kisumi tried to sound casual as he crouched and put his arm around a very receptive Haru. "And you're being extra adorable."

Haru flushed at the whispered comment and turned away indignantly.

"Don't tell me you two have had a lover's spat?" the attempted teasing joke turned them both bright red.

Makoto fidgeted, "We had a talk…"

"Similar to the one I had with you the other day?" Kisumi was holding Haru protectively.

"So what's going on? Are you dating? Did you just shag him and decide you were straight after all?"

Haru groaned, "Nothing like that…"

"We're figuring things out."

"Ah, so we turned you to the dark side after all?" Kisumi said with a snicker, relaxing his grip on Haru and giving Makoto an apologetic pat on the arm.

"I'm not _gay_," Makoto insisted.

"I'm a dolphin."

"_Haru_."

"What are you going to do about Rin? Hey, don't shuffle off," Kisumi caught the escaping Haru and forced their eyes to meet. "He dumped you because he thought you were with Makoto… and now you actually are. You don't want to hurt him more, do you?"

Haru didn't respond, but this was exactly the battle he was having in his head.

Sensing he wouldn't be granted a reply, Kisumi stood up and released his hold with a sigh.

"Look after him, Mak," Kisumi said as Makoto paid at the counter, thrusting money into the till despite Kisumi's refusal.

"I'll do my best…"

0o0o0o0

"I hope that gay lifeguard's not on duty," the female fourth grade teacher commented as they rode the bus to the community pool.

"The skinny one? With the black hair? Why not… I thought he was cute," her assistant replied.

Makoto tuned in to the conversation, sitting a seat in front, next to the driver. Just an hour and a half ago he had watched Haru wriggle into his bright red legskin before he made them both breakfast, and Makoto had dropped him off at the pool on his way to work.

"It's just sick, you know? Having someone like _that_ around children. The other week he followed the boys into the changing room after the lesson. Isn't that just _perverted_?!"

Makoto felt bile in his throat and turned to the women, "If I could interject, Haruka's interested in _men_, not little boys."

"You don't _hang out_ with people like that, do you?!"

"Yeah, I do, actually. Haru's my best friend, and another of my closest friends is gay, too."

"I think gay men are so _nice_," the assistant said, taking Makoto's side. "You never have to worry about them coming onto you.

"…Is that really something you worry about?"

"Men are such perverts," Makoto raised his eyebrow at her comment.

"My ex had a serious thing for muscles… I'd say that's kind of perverted," he rebuffed.

Not wanting to argue the taboo subject with their two classes so close, they lapsed into silence.

Makoto led the boys into the male changing room and slipped into a cubicle to change into board shorts and an old tank top, so he could maintain some modesty in front of the children and his colleagues. He could just see Haru standing at the side of the pool, near the archway to the changing rooms, and got his attention. They talked quietly, Makoto keeping one eye on the boys to supervise.

"So one of my colleagues thinks you're cute," he said.

Haru huffed.

"And the other one thinks you're a paedophile."

A snort, followed by a concern waver of the eyes.

"I don't think you're a paedophile… besides… you couldn't be, anyway. You're going out with an older man now, after all," he teased.

"There's not even three years between us," Haru said with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh, sorry. I used to tease Kou all the time for the age gap…"

There was an awkward pause and Haru could feel Makoto's nerves.

"So we're going out?"

"…This is what you wanted, right?"

"Hn… a bit…"

"Soon? Yeah… early days. I get it."

Makoto was getting better and better at reading Haru's mind. They both relaxed, letting their hands brush as they stood side by side as the kids filed into the pool.

"Ruka-chan, Ruka-chan!" Haru recognised Hayato's bubbly squeak, and of course the nickname he'd acquired when the youngster was just learning to talk. "Will you swim with us?"

"Hayato, Mr. Nanase has to work, he's here to keep you all safe," Makoto told him gently.

"But swimming's not scary with him!"

Makoto looked between them. Hayato had been very fearful in their swimming lessons up to now, and Makoto figured he had a similar fear of water he'd had as a child.

"What do you say, Haru?" he mumbled.

"I only swim free…"

But Haru had abandoned his tank top and was already stepping into the pool with Hayato and a couple of other children, doing a slow front crawl as they tried to keep up. He let Hayato cling to his arm as a ripple of water temporarily blinded him. The swimming instructor, Goro Sasabe, who was also Haru's boss, was grinning from ear to ear as he tried to encourage the other children to have a go at the stroke.

Makoto cast his eyes up to the fourth grade teacher, who stood with a stiff, pointed expression. He felt a proud smugness. No one failed to be captivated by the way Haru moved in the water.

0o0o0o0

"Still sick, little buddy?" Makoto affectionately petted Hayato's hair as he sat in the school office.

"We tried calling his parents to collect him, but there was no answer," the secretary informed him.

"How about his older brother?"

His suggestion was greeted with a blank stare.

"Friend of mine…" Makoto clarified. "Here," he slid out his phone and scrolled to Kisumi's number, allowing the secretary to dial it in.

The line was dead; Kisumi's cell was off.

"That's weird… How about this?"

Makoto tapped the memorised number into the landline. It picked up after only a couple of rings. The secretary flicked the phone onto speaker.

"_Hn_," the voice said.

"I'm calling to speak to Mr. Kisumi Shigino?"

There was a shuffling sound, "_What? Haru, why would there be a call for me on your phone, only like five people have your numb – Hi,_"

"I'm calling about Hayato Shigino?"

"_This is his brother… is something wrong?"_

"He's been rather ill in school this morning, we think it's best if he goes home. We couldn't get a hold of your parents."

"_That's odd… how did you get this number?_"

"It's me, Kisumi," Makoto said into the mic.

"_Ah, figures. Hey, Haru, get your adorable ass back he- OUT OF MY FUCKING SINK, Jesus Christ, Makoto, get a leash on your dolphin,_" Kisumi spat. "_Is it all right if my friend picks him up – no you don't have a choice – I'm really busy with my shop right now… - gosh, you're so _light_ Haru. Makoto, get some meat in him._"

"_Put me _down, _let go!" _It wasn't hard for Makoto to imagine the scene of Kisumi hoisting Haru out of the large sink with one arm around his waist.

"Been working, Haru?" Makoto queried as the background arguing and shuffling continued.

"_He's crap at dish duty,_" Kisumi confirmed. "_Take my car, Haru, don't make the poor kid walk when he's sick._" There was a grunt in response to this. "_It's only five minutes, just deal with it._"

"I promise they're responsible adults…" Makoto told the apprehensive secretary.

She didn't look convinced. Especially when they heard, "_yes, you _do_ need pants,_" followed by another resentful grunt. Finally the call ended with a thanks from Kisumi. Makoto couldn't help but be jealous of Kisumi's easy relationship with Haru. He teased and he flirted and he annoyed him no end, but Haru never meant it when he pushed him away.

Makoto passed on his lunch break, choosing instead to play paper games with the queasy ten year old while they waited for Haru. It wasn't long before a familiar silhouette appeared at the office door.

"Hayato Shigino," Haru stated at the reception desk, giving no further details.

"This is Haruka Nanase, the one Hayato's brother asked to collect him," Makoto said, stepping in behind the secretary and smiling at Haru. Haru was looking at the ground. "Grab your bag, Hayato."

"We get to play video games _all_ afternoon," Haru told the boy, crouching to his level.

"Awesome!" Hayato squealed in reply, despite his fever.

"Let him rest, Haru," Makoto chastised, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hmmf," Haru leaned in to stage whisper to Hayato, "Makoto's such a spoil sport."

"Are you gonna watch him at Kisumi's, then?"

Haru nodded as he returned to full height, fighting the desperate urge to lean into Makoto.

Having walked them to the car, Makoto gave Haru a quick squeeze to his side before making sure Hayato was belted in. The secretary gave him a teasing smile and Makoto flushed. So it was that obvious? Better get used to it…

0o0o0o0

"Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Kisumi cooed as he and Makoto entered the above-shop flat after closing.

Haru had Hayato sprawled across his lap as they both slept heavily with a Disney movie rolling in the background.

"I didn't realise Haru was so good with kids," Makoto commented as Kisumi gently roused Hayato and sent him to the bedroom to carry on napping.

"Haru's _great_ with kids. Didn't even bat an eye when we used to watch Hayato in high school, changing his bum and everything. Sometimes I think he likes Hayato more than me."

"He'd be a great dad…"

"Isn't it a little soon to think about things like that?" Haru muttered, one eye slitting open.

"Oh, shut up. I was just saying."

"This ship just sails itself," Kisumi smirked.

Grabbing snacks and drinks before seating themselves either side of the still dozing Haru, Makoto and Kisumi chose a different channel and set about enjoying the impromptu hangout.

"So I've been meaning to ask… when did you guys date?"

"Just at the end of high school. We broke up in the summer break in college," Kisumi told him casually.

"Can I ask why?"

"Kisumi's a flirt," Haru grunted, setting his head on Makoto's shoulder.

"Because I was the one who cheated with the god damn swimming pool, Haru," Kisumi retorted. "I hardly ever saw you when you joined the swim team."

"I liked the swim team…"

"Did you compete?" Makoto asked.

"Haru was the _best_. No one could beat him. He even won gold at nationals in our first year."

"Wow, Haru. You never told me that."

"'S not important," Haru shrugged.

"Haru only joined the swim team so he could use their indoor pool all year round," Kisumi teased, lifting Haru's feet into his lap. "We still lived together after we broke up though. We've been best friends since middle school… we just don't make a good couple. Right, Haru?"

"Hn."

"I remember in our second year, right when Rin transferred, his lap times went right up," Kisumi reflected, oblivious to Haru's flinch at the memory. "He finally had someone who could keep up with him… he was so _feisty_, I'll tell you now I've still not had better-"

"So you were still…?"

"Only out gays on campus? Of course we were," Kisumi winked, before continuing. "That all changed when they decided to stop hating each other and get together instead. And then Rin made Haru quit and… well. The rest is history."

"He _made_ you quit?"

Haru, who was trying to ignore the story telling, shuffled into the arm Makoto swung around him.

"Made is probably the wrong word. He cried and guilt tripped him until he quit of his own accord. Better?"

"I didn't want to hurt him…" Haru mumbled.

"He was being a pussy. He couldn't win and he threw a tantrum over it. He was no good for you back then, Haru. I've been wanting to say this for a while, but you were better off as rivals. You were happier, too."

Haru curled into Makoto but gave Kisumi a thoughtful look. "You should have said something sooner."

"Would it have made a difference?"

Turning his head, Haru huffed. That meant "no".

0o0o0o0

"Am I ever getting this back?" Makoto teased, flicking the zip on the green hoodie Haru continued to wear around the house, hung over his shoulders over nothing but jammers.

The possessive glare made the answer obvious.

Overwhelmed with cute as Haru nuzzled into his side on the settee, Makoto couldn't stop himself giving Haru a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh… crap, sorry," he muttered, wiping his lips.

Haru was looking at him with a soft smile.

"Was… that too much?"

_Please do it more_, Haru tried to silently convey to Makoto. For his efforts, he received a lighter, more experimental kiss on the nose. He shut his eyes as his body racked with tingling pleasure.

"You taste like pool," Makoto muttered under his breath.

Looking a little dejected, Haru grumbled, "Should I shower?"

"It's fine, I can't imagine you tasting of anything else…"

"Mackerel," Haru said instantly.

Pausing, Makoto thumbed Haru's bottom lip, "Yeah… suppose you would."

With no further action, Haru pressed his luck, "You could find out…"

"Oh… ah…" Makoto got the hint, and saw Haru's face fall and disappear into his chest at his hesitation, "I'm not ready."

Haru grunted. Makoto's heart clenched.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll get over it."

They sat silently, Makoto reading on his tablet while Haru watched the telly. It was a while before Makoto noticed he'd been playing with Haru's zipper with his free hand, having lost his grip on it as the jacket came apart.

"Sorry," Makoto apologised frantically.

"I'm hot anyway," Haru said nonchalantly.

Makoto ran his eyes over Haru's exposed torso, catching details he'd previously missed when looking with platonic eyes, "Yeah…" he breathed in agreement.

Haru raised his eyebrows and Makoto cleared his throat.

"Can I…?" he raised his hand.

Haru lay back on the couch, jacket completely splayed aside, and nodded his consent.

With trembling fingers and biting his lip, Makoto dabbled his fingers over Haru's ribs. He found particularly enjoyment in the hitch between his bottom rib and taught abdominal muscles. Haru made no sound or movement as Makoto explored. Slowly, his hand slid upwards and a tentative finger barely brushed a nipple, but Haru's hips bucked in response, a low moan escaping his throat.

Makoto grinned. _This_ he understood. He toyed with the sensitive bud until Haru, riling beneath him, couldn't take it anymore.

"Mako–" he groaned, sitting up quickly.

Pulling his hand hurriedly away, Makoto was about to ask what was wrong, but Haru silenced him with a finger to the lips and breathed deeply.

"What did I do?" he asked, with the finger eventually removed.

Haru adjusted his swimsuit, "I need a bath…"

Try as he might, Makoto couldn't take his eyes off the tent as Haru scrambled into the bathroom.

And he hoped Haru would be in there long enough for him to deal with his own.

0o0o0o0

Makoto lay face down on the beach towel, jotting notes on his tablet. The twins and Hayato were making sand castles to his right and to his left Kisumi was happily sprawled on his back, sunning himself on his first Saturday off since the New Year. He had confidence that the responsible Rei could keep the shop, and Nagisa, running smoothly. No one was really in the mood for hot coffee with this late spring heat, anyway.

Haru, meanwhile, was but a speck in the distance. He swam beyond the paddling children and casual adults, doing laps back and forth in the pristine bay, in the stillness of the cove before it opened out into the ocean. Makoto looked up from his work periodically to track his progress. He held his breath when he saw Haru dive under the water, and took three full refills of air before Haru resurfaced, hundreds of feet from where he started. He was incredible in the water.

"Can you watch the kids, Kisumi? I'm gonna go see Haru," Makoto said, pulling himself to his feet and tucking his valuables safely in his satchel. He stole a few coins out of his wallet.

"Sure thing," Kisumi replied, barely opening his eyes.

Makoto set off to the left hand pinnacle of the cove. He kept Haru in his peripheral vision, and was confident he'd timed it right, including stopping for an ice-pop. He idly licked the melting drips as he waded to his thighs in the water. Moments later, a panting Haru surfaced in front of him.

"Hi," he said, suddenly shy. He broke off one half of the popsicle and handed it to Haru, who took it with a confused but grateful cock of the head.

The walked closely to the edge of the ocean and sat with their feet just barely being lapped by the waves.

"You need more lotion on your back," Makoto said with concern, noticing the reddening patches on Haru's shoulder blades.

"Hn," he replied, before wandering his eyes down Makoto's gleaming back muscles. "So do you," he muttered.

Makoto's comfortable board shorts were a stark contrast to Haru's streamlined jammers, but he couldn't imagine the man in _anything_ baggy. Well, except that green hoodie Haru had taken to hiding whenever Makoto was dressing casually.

"You're really beautiful when you swim," Makoto said with a sigh, before he realised how pathetic the words sounded. He cringed a little, waiting for Haru's response.

It was a long moment coming, "Swim with me," the dark haired man said, looking towards the ocean rather than at Makoto.

"I'll only hold you up," he said, shuffling a little closer to Haru until their knees bumped.

The tide had shifted a little and was now tickling at Makoto's fingers. He shifted his hand backwards, only to have it collide with Haru's. Looking down awkwardly, he watched as Haru picked it up and turn it over in his own, before weaving their fingers together.

"Please?" the word rarely passed Haru's lips and caught Makoto off guard, forgetting what he was getting himself into.

It was only when they were waist deep, hands still clasped, that fear washed over him and he froze.

"Ha – Haru… I can't," he stuttered, anchoring his weight.

Haru gave a little tug on his hand, but when Makoto resisted entirely, he moved to stand in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared… I'm scared to swim in the ocean."

Haru didn't ask why, but moved away again, tugging once more at Makoto. "I won't let the water hurt you," he whispered, and the words made Makoto light enough for Haru to pull to his side and they began to drift together, Haru steering them just shy of the mouth of the bay, so the current couldn't take them.

Makoto felt confident and comfortable in Haru's hold, and soon began small motions with his arms to aid their buoyancy. They made it to the middle of the bay, far from everyone.

"This is nice," Makoto whispered, and noticed just how close Haru was.

Haru had stopped pedalling the water and had his hands on Makoto's shoulders. Keeping them both afloat was taking it out of Makoto, and his arm flailed out to grab at Haru's hip as they sank to their necks.

"Haru!" he said, panic taking over him.

"It's alright," Haru soothed, before pushing down on Makoto's shoulders.

He followed with open eyes and wrapped his arms around Makoto. Under the water, he pressed their lips together for a fleeting second, before guiding them back to the surface.

Makoto gasped, filling his lungs with much needed air. He was clinging to Haru, who supported him with one arm and kept them floating with the other. Panting, Makoto lolled his head on Haru's shoulder.

"Don't… ever… do… that… again…" he huffed, an uncharacteristic anger in his voice flattening Haru. It was a moment before Makoto realised what he'd implied, and took in Haru's disheartened face. "I didn't mean the kissing thing… you can do _that_ whenever."

"Sorry…" Haru mumbled into Makoto's hair, and Makoto could feel the guilt in how the man held him. "I just thought… water…"

Haru couldn't form his sentence. He had been selfish and let his lust take over, hypnotised by the ocean.

They silently joined the rest of their party, both pretending nothing had happened.

0o0o0o0

Makoto wouldn't ever admit it, but he had been expecting – and hoping – for Haru to have tackled him with more kisses once they were in the apartment and away from prying eyes, Kisumi's especially. On the contrary, Haru had watched him nervously all evening, despite Makoto continually assuring him that he was fine, he had just gotten scared, Haru was completely forgiven.

He lay out on the couch with his eyes half shut, watching the television with minimal interest while Haru took a long shower after their meal of green curry (Haru was _definitely _still feeling guilty). He suddenly felt a droplet of water hit his forehead, and squinted one eye open to find the source.

"Haru?" he croaked slightly, his voice tired.

Drip.

"Haru –"

Drip.

"Don't just _drip_ on me, Haru," he scolded lightly, sitting up and looking the man in the face as he stood looking over the back of the sofa at him, wrapped in the green hoodie and some loose pants, hair soaking wet and a towel around his neck. "Come on, let me dry your hair for you," his tone became calmer and Haru sat on the floor between his legs as he swung himself into a sitting position.

Makoto took the towel from around Haru's neck and started by giving Haru's head a rub over, lightly scrunching the ends of his hair to squeeze out the moisture. Then, taking a dryer corner of the towel, he massaged circles over Haru's head, pausing occasionally to detangle his thick locks with his fingers. Haru had his eyes closed, tilting his head back to give Makoto a better angle, and sat quietly, relaxing with the caring gesture. Once Makoto deemed him suitably dried, he tossed the towel towards the bathroom door and continued combing the hair with his fingers.

"So how was it?" Haru said, his tone serious and quiet.

"How was what?" Makoto asked, dumbfounded by the sudden question.

"The… kiss," Haru seemed shy.

A smile grazed Makoto's lips, but Haru couldn't see it. "Wet," he said, after a pause.

"Hn…"

"How was it for you?"

"Wet," Haru said, and Makoto could hear the smile playing in his tone. Of course Haru would like it wet.

Stretching as he stood, Makoto mumbled something about getting ready for bed before disappearing into the bathroom. He made sure to thoroughly brush his teeth. He rolled into bed next to Haru and confidently delivered a kiss to his forehead, before retreating a few inches to watch Haru's eyelids flutter a little with the sensation.

"Makoto…" Haru started, his hand cupping the brunette's cheek. "Can…?"

"Whenever you want," Makoto repeated, steadying his nerves.

Soft lips gently pressed against his in the smallest form of a pucker. Makoto closed his eyes to the foreign feeling. The kiss lasted barely a second before Haru tucked his head under Makoto's chin.

Makoto stroked away the tension in Haru's shoulders and left periodic comforting pecks on his forehead whilst Haru waged a silent war with his emotions. Haru needed this. He loved the way Makoto knew how to comfort him; how he knew something was wrong, even when he didn't know what and Haru wouldn't say.

One thing was for sure: he had to speak to Rin.

0o0o0o0

Haru stalked Makoto around the flat the following morning, ignoring Makoto's concerned questions as he felt the square of metal burn a hole in his pocket. Ready for the day and just sitting down to have breakfast at the small table separating the kitchen and living areas, Haru slid himself into the comfortable looking lap.

"Uh… Haru, you're adorable and all, but I'm gonna be late if you keep distracting me."

Haru grunted and refused to move, but that included not snuggling closer. Makoto managed to eat around him, trying to hurry his bites to have a few extra minutes with Haru.

"Gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

"Rin…"

"You're planning on seeing him, right?"

Just how did Makoto know? "Hn…"

"Good… you should try and settle things on good terms."

They hugged briefly, exchanging kisses to the cheeks.

"Haru… if… if you want to get back with him… I'll understand." Makoto said softly, but the worry was obvious.

"I don't love him anymore… at least I don't think so," Haru's eyebrows furrowed as he tasted the words.

It concerned Makoto that Haru had such a dilemma discerning his own emotions, but he didn't voice his worries.

Haru walked him to the door, hands together.

"Hey…" Makoto turned to him, looking down expectantly. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

The kiss was the same as the one in bed. Just a second of closed lips pressed together, but it sent a warm tingle through both men, and gave Haru the confidence to compose his text once Makoto had locked him safely in the flat.

**From: Haru; To: Rin**

_We need to talk._

**From: Rin; To: Haru**

_No, we don't._

The reply was so instantaneous Haru had hardly taken a breath before he received the message in response. Still staring at the text, another one came into view.

**From: Rin; To: Haru**

_I saw you sucking his dick. _

Haru glared at the words. _What?!_ Haru hadn't even _seen_ it. They'd had their first kiss _yesterday_ for crying out loud. What on Earth was Rin talking about. Haru couldn't even imagine how Rin would get that impression. Was it his friend stirring things up again? A third text appeared.

**From: Rin; To: Haru**

_That was your chance to confess. Now I just KNOW you cheated. I never want to see you again. _

There was hardly a second before the last text came through.

_I HATE YOU._

0o0o0o0

It had gone dark. He couldn't remember when. Haru was pounding unfamiliar streets. Wet, hungry and with blisters covering his battered feet, he slid to the ground, back against the wall of a large, seemingly industrial building.

His phone vibrated once again in his pocket. He figured he'd better at least check the time… Oh. It would be dawn soon. Too tired to fight the urge, he glanced through Makoto and Kisumi's stream of concerned, worried, and increasingly frantic texts. He hadn't received any in the last hour. They'd probably gone to sleep.

**From: Kisumi; To: Haru**

_Hope you're safe, Ruka-chan._

Haru scowled at the childish nick-name, the ridiculous pity only adding to his well of anger.

**From: Makoto; To: Haru**

_Just in case… I love you._

Just in case? Just in case _what?_ Haru grunted aloud, his voice hoarse from crying.

His phone was ringing again. Haru didn't recognise the number, but realised his predicament would require some sort of human interaction if he was to ever find his way home.

_Home… Rin… Makoto…_

"_Where the fuck are you?_" the voice was painfully familiar and Haru had longed to hear it for weeks.

"I don't know," he could hardly talk, tears breaking up his speech.

"_What can you see?_"

"Dark…"

"_Don't be a shit, Nanase,_" he hadn't called him that in years.

"Looks like factories," Haru muttered.

"_Stay where you are or I'll kill you myself. What the fuck were you thinking… it's DANGEROUS, Haru._"

"Why do you even care?" Haru spat.

"_Just stay where you are. I'll find you._"

0o0o0o0

Haru barely registered the slam of the car's door before he was dragged from the ground and pressed forcefully against the wall.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again," he said, his tone cold and hollow.

"And I also don't want to be the one helping to bag and tag your corpse if someone else had found you first!"

Haru's breath hitched, tasting the breath that spat in his face.

"Rin…"

"Save it. Get in the car."

"Wait…" Haru grasped his wrist.

Rin took a long look at Haru and relaxed. He was too relieved to continue being angry, and this was all his fault in the first place. Haru's tear streaked face and trembling knees would haunt him all night. He knew what the man wanted, and didn't have the heart to deny it. He loved him too much.

"I don't hate you. And I'm sorry… you know, that boy of yours is really hard to dislike."

With Haru safely buckled in next to him, Rin set off on the unbelievably long drive. He almost couldn't fathom how Haru had walked himself this far away from town. He watched Haru's sombre expression change into realisation as he finally got his bearings.

"Idiot," he muttered, with no response.

They were finally pulling into Makoto's neighbourhood. Haru had half expected Rin to take him back to his house.

"Rin…" he started quietly. A grunt gave him permission to continue. "Why is your number different?"

Of course, Haru would want to say something stupid like that.

"Smashed my phone," he responded simply. "I was upset…"

"You're always upset."

Haru was surprised when Rin started walking him up the stairs to the door, and even more surprised when he just pushed straight into the flat without even a knock.

"Got him," he called into the room.

And suddenly Haru had been thrown to the floor, a larger male straddling his hips and gripping his lapel.

"If you ever, _ever_ do anything like that again I'll –"

"Kill me? There seems to be a line… mmph! What are you doing?!" he almost screamed as Kisumi's lips crashed around his.

Before he knew it, Haru was hugging and kissing him back, trying to stem the flow of tears from his best friend's eyes. They clung to each other, both basking in the familiar arms.

"You'll get your turn soon enough," Haru heard Rin grunt, and turned to find him sitting by Makoto on the sofa.

He tried to pull away from Kisumi, but the barrister kept a firm hold, even as he pulled Haru so he was sitting up.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he heaved, nuzzling his face into Haru's neck. "Don't _ever_ leave me again, Ruka-chan."

Kisumi took a few more minutes to calm down. Haru held him willingly, resting their heads on each other's shoulders with Kisumi's arms and legs wrapped completely around Haru.

"Hey," Rin called, breaking them from their revere.

They both looked towards him, and found him gesturing a hand to a very patient, but clearly confused and jealous, Makoto.

"Oh… sorry, Mak…" Kisumi muttered as he detangled himself from Haru. "He's all yours…"

Haru looked up at Makoto and watched him scoot along the floor and crawl towards him, stroking a hand down his arm before he placed a tender kiss to his forehead. Haru's lips were puffy from Kisumi's onslaught, and Makoto chose to tell himself _that_ was the reason he wasn't kissing Haru with the same fervour, and not because people were watching.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

Kisumi and Rin shared a look. Makoto was the only one who could so easily extract an apology from Haru. He stood himself up and offered a hand, easily pulling Haru off the floor and into his chest for a long, soft hug.

0o0o0o0

Haru knew just by the way Makoto stroked his hair as they snuggled in bed for a few hours of sleep before morning that he didn't need to explain. Makoto had mumbled something about how he'd called Kisumi when Haru wasn't home after work, and how when it got late and they couldn't contact him, they decided to call Rin, who had sheepishly told them of the texts that morning, and then called in sick to work and joined them in the search.

"I meant what I said, you know," Makoto muttered.

Haru nudged his nose against Makoto's neck to tell him to carry on.

"I love you. I realised when I thought I might not get to see you again…"

"Hn."

"You don't need to love me back… yet. I hope you will in the future, though, when we can be together."

"We _are_ together, Makoto."

"I don't feel like a very good boy…boyfriend," he stuttered the word, but decided he liked the way it sounded. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Let's just go slow… I need more time…"

Makoto appreciated Haru's serious tone and nestled closer to him. They didn't let go all night.

0o0o0o0

"Mako…" he heard the tired call from the bedroom and turned to see Haru, with the quilt gathered around him.

"Hey, sleepy head," Makoto reached him in three long strides and gently petted his dishevelled hair. "I'm just heading out to work… you should go back to bed."

"Hn…" Haru leant his weight against Makoto's chest and was being lovingly held.

Makoto was also tired, but Haru had to be more so. He'd walked, and probably ran, for over fifteen hours yesterday. He moved stiffly and tried to keep his weight off the balls of his feet, where the blisters were worst. In a simple movement, Makoto had collected Haru, and the quilt, in his arms and took him back to bed, settling him down.

"Come on… I'll leave you some water by the bed. There's leftovers in the fridge."

"Kiss me."

"Nah, I'll just come straight home this evening. You don't look like you'll be up to much so there won't be anything to drop – what?"

Haru was giving him a blank, irritated look.

"Kiss me."

"But… oh. I was getting to that, alright? Gosh, you're so impatient…"

"Makot –"

Makoto silenced his protest with an open mouthed smooch, making Haru's sleepy eyes fly open as he chased Makoto's retreating face for more.

"Better?"

"Hnnn," Haru moaned, reaching out to tug Makoto's face back to his.

"Nope, I'll be late. Love you," he sang casually as he skipped out of the room.

It almost annoyed Haru that even so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, Makoto could always be so damn chipper. But… almost. Haru figured he'd never manage to be seriously annoyed with Makoto.

0o0o0o0

"Stop _flinching_."

"It _hurts_."

"It'll only hurt _more_ if you keep squirming around."

Makoto pressed his lips against the sensitive limb in his palm and Haru released a strangled mewl.

"Ok, other foot," he said, setting the bandaged one back into his lap.

Makoto proceeded to dab antiseptic ointment on Haru's torn feet.

His efforts earned him a grumble but less of a struggle as the first foot felt considerably better with the soft cotton wrapping. After an identical light kiss, Makoto scooted Haru closer and put his arm around his back. Haru was almost, but not quite, in his lap, with his knees bent over Makoto and head leaning against his chest.

"Are you still tired?" he asked him softly.

Haru gave a lazy "hn" in reply.

"Should we go to bed?"

"Dinner," Haru muttered.

"I'll make it…" Haru gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be mad at me? Everyone else is mad at me…"

Mako stroked his hair, "I'm a little bit mad…"

"Sorry…"

"It doesn't matter now. You're home safe. But don't do it again, kay?"

"Hn."

"And kissing Kisumi… don't do that again either."

Haru huffed against him. Like he needed reminding of _that_.

0o0o0o0

"So how do I do this, then?"

Makoto had Haru in his lap, holding the laptop so they could both see it.

"Do what?" Haru mumbled.

"You know… come out… as… gay."

Haru raised his eyebrow squinted at Makoto, "You're not gay."

"I'm in a relationship with another man."

"You're barely even bi at best."

"People might ask questions if my profile says I'm attracted to dolphins."

"You don't need to tell people," Haru had slumped against Makoto.

"Do… do you not want people to know?"

Haru shrugged. "I don't care. It's not any of their business, anyway."

Makoto left his 'relationship status' blank and hidden from view, and began a scroll down his news feed.

"Can I upload a photo?" he said suddenly.

"…When did you take photos?"

Makoto shuffled awkwardly and reached for his phone on the arm of the couch, finding his last few weeks of photos.

"I thought you were cute..."

Haru looked disinterestedly through the pictures. They were mostly of Haru engaged in one activity or another. Looking down at the stove as he cooked; sat with his sketchbook resting against his knees; pulling his arm across his chest in a stretch, shirtless…

"_What _is_ THAT_?!" Haru squawked.

Blushing sheepishly, Makoto looked to see what had brought out such a reaction in Haru. Oh… The snapshot was taken with the front facing camera, there was just a shadow of Makoto's sleeve where he held his arm out. His face was angled slightly downwards, but was still fully in view. On his shoulder rested a mop of dark hair, connecting to the peacefully sleeping face of Haru. Just brushing against Haru's nose were Makoto's lips.

"I thought you were _cute_!" Makoto insisted.

Makoto settled for a less intimate shot that had been taken moments later. Haru was still nestled against him, but Makoto's eyes shone with a platonic care rather than the heated love of the previous picture. He dared to set it as his cover picture. It didn't take long for it to gather a handful of "likes".

There were no comments. No one asking for further clarification on just who this sleeping person was. Makoto was more relieved than he expected. Maybe he wasn't as ready to tell the world as he'd thought.

"Mako… come're…" Haru was leaning his face in Makoto's direction with a lusty glint.

As Makoto turned to face him, he was met with a soft kiss. They both pulled back with pleased smiles, before Haru continued to explore Makoto's lips, running his tongue over them in a bid to get inside. Makoto allowed the invasion and started an assault of his own, knotting his fingers in Haru's hair to keep him closer.

At some point during that first passionate make out session, Haru had taken Makoto's phone and snapped a picture. Later that night, he would set it as Makoto's wallpaper, giving his boyfriend a pleasant surprise in the morning.

0o0o0o0

Makoto pouted at the bedroom mirror and once again tried to tense his ab muscles. He could have sworn that just a few weeks ago there was the vague semblance of a six pack there and now… he sighed and caught Haru watching him from the doorway. He was giving him an odd look.

"You just gonna stand there and watch?" Makoto joked as he slid the unbuttoned work shirt from his shoulders.

Haru cocked his head, which Makoto read as "am I allowed to?"

"If you want… this is your fault anyway."

"Hn?"

"_This_," Makoto pinched the flesh of his stomach. "You feed me too well."

Haru had sidled the few steps into the room and tentatively reached out a hand to cover Makoto's.

"It's comfy," Haru said as his fingers stroked the soft skin.

Makoto was blushing furiously at Haru's actions. He blushed even more when he felt wetness just below his belly button.

Haru's hands were on his waist as he stooped to kiss Makoto's torso, and then wrapped his arms around his middle in a tight squeeze.

"Maybe I should start jogging to work in the morning…" Makoto mumbled to himself to distract him from the intimate touches.

"Hn…" Haru was disinterested as he stood up and loosened his arms. "You're hot."

Taken aback by the sudden compliment, Makoto let out a girlish giggle, bringing a smirk to Haru's lips. Makoto returned the loose hug, letting his arms hook around Haru's hips and brought him a little closer for a soft kiss, lightly sucking on his tongue.

"I should finish getting changed…" Makoto said when Haru briefly let him up for air.

Makoto panted into the kiss, relishing the feeling of his tongue tied with Haru's. Haru had been right. Kissing was just kissing, be it a male or female attached to his mouth. He allowed his own hands to slide up Haru's lithe body, underneath his shirt.

Haru reluctantly released them from the hot kiss while he still had control of his arousal. He hung behind Makoto who had shyly turned around to change into his jeans, conscious of his half-hard bulge.

0o0o0o0

"Why are you getting up so early?" Haru whined as he tried to reach Makoto and pull him back into the bed.

"Because I'm running to work, remember?"

Haru crossed his eyes in thought. He'd been a bit preoccupied with the kiss to pay much attention to the talk.

"I'll run with you…" he mumbled, throwing the covers aside.

Makoto wouldn't argue. Haru was _not_ a morning person. He usually made his way into the bath at some point before Makoto left for work, but other days Makoto wasn't even sure Haru made it out of the bed before lunch time.

Makoto neatly folded his work clothes into a backpack and dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweat pants. They had a light, quiet breakfast, and Makoto wasn't entirely sure Haru was completely awake as his head was lolling suspiciously. The raven took a quick dip in the cold tub to awaken his senses, with Makoto setting him out some running clothes so he couldn't make them late.

"Jammers or boxers?" he called into the bathroom, where Haru was naked and leaning over the sink to brush his teeth.

It really shouldn't have been such a hard question.

Or so very necessary.

"Boxers… Kisumi won't let me in the kitchen in jammers…"

"The sink thing?"

"Hn."

Makoto chuckled but tossed him the clothes, eyes desperately averting his nudity. It was almost impossible to ignore now, with his increasing feelings of lust.

"In case I don't get chance to at work…" Makoto slunk his arms around Haru's back in a romantic embrace and their lips met in a long kiss. "I love you."

Haru hugged him tight in response but Makoto didn't mind the silence.

Running with Haru was just like swimming with Haru only… slower. Makoto couldn't quite believe the slow pace he had to keep to run alongside his partner, and was glad he'd left plenty of time to quickly shower and change at work.

"Can't we speed up just a _little_?"

"This is as fast as I can go…"

"So my little dolphin doesn't function so well on land then, huh?"

"Hmmf."

However, Makoto was still a sweaty mess when they arrived at the school. Haru's stamina was on a whole different level.

"You're not even out of breath!" Makoto panted, leaning heavily on the outside railing of the small school.

Haru shrugged and gave his shoulder a few strokes.

No children had arrived yet, but other staff members were just beginning to pull into the car park or lock up their bikes. Makoto wasn't the only jogger, with the first grade teacher joining the couple.

Haru was tense. He wanted the woman to leave so he could at least _hug_ Makoto good bye without him being embarrassed, but they were chatting animatedly about their runs.

"I'm going to go…" Haru muttered, but was caught on the arm before he could escape.

"Hey, gotta at least say goodbye," Makoto pouted, seeing Haru's nervous look to the side. He raised his hand up and softly tussled Haru's hair. "Are you going to Kisumi's?"

"Hn."

"Working?"

Haru nodded, "Maybe till after lunch."

"So I'll see you at home after school?"

Grunt. Makoto wasn't entirely able to translate the noise, but smiled and gave Haru's neck a caressing stroke as he pulled his hand away.

Haru left without another word, taking off at his equivalent of a sprint.

Makoto couldn't stop smiling all day. He felt like an idiot, and he couldn't even explain why he was so happy.

0o0o0o0

Makoto decided he liked this. He could see Haru in the kitchen through the front window and smiled. Having someone to come home to was all he wanted out of life and – really, Haru?

They had talked about this, just the other day, in fact.

Close the blinds, Haru…

He sighed, making his way into the small apartment and absolutely not looking at the bow resting just above Haru's bare butt. If he clenched, he'd lose one of those tails… He cleared his throat, and Haru obediently turned to face him with his face innocently blank. Makoto crossed his arms and stared him down. They were both well aware that their growing psychic connection worked both ways.

Haru tried to look confused and then defiant, but Makoto's stern stance and increasingly disappointed face pained him.

"Fine," he grunted with an audible sigh, feet already taking him towards the bedroom.

He emerged a few seconds later still adjusting his jammers into a smooth fit on his waist. Makoto could just tell by the way they clung that they were still damp.

"Honestly, boy, your dress sense…" Makoto took a few steps forward and cupped his cheek, giving a tender kiss to his forehead.

Aprons and swimsuits… honestly.

0o0o0o0

Rin fingered the menu tensely as he leant on the coffee shop's counter. Just as he promised, Kisumi returned from the kitchen clutching the collar of a sheepish and reluctant Haruka. Looking under his fringe, the redhead gave him a shy smile.

"Hi…" he whispered, receiving a nod in acknowledgement. "So… I thought we could take a walk?"

Another nod, followed by Haru slithering around the counter and standing nervously between Rin and the door.

Rin's attention was otherwise occupied in a harsh glaring contest with Kisumi. He had forgotten, it seemed, just how protective of Haru the barrister could be. He remembered thinking it ridiculous in their early dating days in college, but now he fully understood.

Haru was worth protecting.

Haru held the door for Rin, but silently took off down the street as if he was walking by himself. Just a month ago, Rin would have taken his hand, slipped it inside his pocket with his own, and forced the adorable idiot to walk nicely with him, as if training a dog to heel.

Now, though, he could merely choke out a groaned "Haru…" and break into a light jog until he caught up. Thankfully, Haru allowed Rin to lead them out of the busy highstreet and in the direction of a quiet lane, lined with trees and benches. He chose one under a cherry-blossom tree and motioned for Haru to sit down, joining him seconds later.

"So… you doing ok?" he asked shyly, wringing his hands.

"Hn."

"And Makoto…?"

"Hn," the grunt was nervous, yet had a happier tone to it. Rin could see Haru looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"Well that's… good."

Having been hunched over his knees, he leaned back on the bench and looked at Haru more fully. He could see how tense Haru was, and frankly didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually, and with a sigh tilted sideways so his head could loll on Haru's shoulder.

Haru flinched but accepted the contact – an acceptance that Rin knew meant he was forgiven. He'd almost wanted an argument… something to grip onto, so he could fight to win Haru back. The simple pardon of his nasty accusations meant only one thing.

Haru was _glad_.

"You know, when I fetched you out of that scum hole last week, Makoto thought you'd have come back not wanting to… be with him anymore. He thought you'd… choose me."

"Hn," but Rin could tell Haru was interested.

"Would you have… if I hadn't..?"

"Been an idiot?" Haru finished for him. "I don't know."

"He's good for you… he has more patience for your bullshit."

"Sorry…" Haru too leaned his head sideways, resting it on Rin's.

They were silent for a few moments, before, in a burst of courage, Rin sat up clapped his hand heavily on Haru's thigh.

"So there's a swimming tournament with our old team in August… fancy it? Sousuke swims a mean butterfly and Sei can knock up a good backstroke time. Providing one of the guys at the station and pull out a nice breaststroke, we were gonna enter as a team relay. It's only a charity event… but it could be fun."

"I only swim free…"

"I'll see you there, Nanase," he pinched his cheek patronisingly as he left.

And Haru was left sitting on the bench, rubbing his cheek. _What had just happened?_

0o0o0o0

Makoto didn't turn to see who'd just set off the coffee shop's door chime as he leaned on the counter, chatting to Ai about his school work. He heard a shuffling of feet, a grunt, and finally looked over his shoulder.

"Oh… hey," he smiled at Haru and gently reached to brush his forearm with a light finger.

To anyone else, Haru's face was blank and impassive, but Makoto noticed the fading red mark on his cheek and the minute narrowing of his eyebrows… but also the smallest upwards angle of one corner of his mouth.

"So you saw Rin?" Grunt. "And that went… well…?" he was doing his best to analyse his expression.

"I suppose."

Makoto decided that 'thoroughly confused' was the best way to describe Haru right now.

He was glad Kisumi's shop was doing well and all, but he needed to hold Haru – knew Haru needed to be held – and certainly wasn't brave enough to do it with all these spectators. Haru caught him looking around.

"Sorry…" he said, knowing his thoughts had been read and understood correctly.

"Hn," the tone was soft. _It's okay._

Kisumi sighed in resignation at seeing the couple. He could just tell they were planning on leaving before closing. Again.

Aaaaand yup. Not five minutes later, he was giving Haru's hair a playful ruffle and grinning at them as they left.

"They seem happy," Ai commented.

"Yeah…"

"Uh… Mr. Shigino…" _Really, Ai, formalities?_ "I was wondering…"

"'Sup?"

Ai was positively abusing the dishcloth in his hands as he tried to squeeze his thoughts out. Kisumi gently took it.

"What did your parents say when you told them you were… that you liked… uh…"

"When I came out?" he was eyeing the boy with a knowing suspicion.

The silver haired youth nodded, blushing furiously as he turned to hastily take an order.

"We'll talk later, kid," he said calmly.

0o0o0o0

It was mid June, and Haru had come to the horrifying conclusion that it was now definitely too hot to cuddle with the fleecy blanket he'd claimed as his own in their evening chillout sessions. Or maybe that was Makoto's fault. Either way, he'd had to sacrifice his friend in favour of a thin, cotton sheet from the bedding cupboard.

Makoto had laughed at his forlorn face when he'd made the exchange and returned back to the couch, entirely enswathed in the fabric.

"You're so cute," Makoto cooed as he pulled Haru under his arm. "Gonna share?"

He was already lifting up part of the sheet before Haru could cough out his "Uh…"

"…You're naked, aren't you?"

Nod.

Makoto sighed, but much to Haru's surprise, continued to pull his chosen corner across his lap. "It's not like it matters… as long as one of us is dressed, right?"

Haru shrugged and relinquished more of his new companion. Makoto's hand went straight to his hair.

"So what did Rin have to say…?" he approached the subject carefully.

He'd tried to tick all of Haru's boxes this evening. They'd had mackerel for dinner, he hadn't scolded him for being nude, and now he was tucked under his chin having his hair played with.

And Haru knew exactly what he was doing, confirmed with a sly look from under his bangs.

"Not much…" he said with a sigh. It wasn't entirely untrue.

Makoto's fingers massaged his scalp, probing for more details.

"You talked to him," Haru said. He'd intended to phrase it like a question, but he already knew he was right.

"Yeah…"

"Well, whatever you said… thanks."

Makoto gave a light chuckle before planting a sweet kiss on Haru's cheeks. It wasn't the detail he wanted, but as long as it wasn't bothering Haru, it would suffice.

Haru curled his way into Makoto's chest, flopping most of his upper body over his lap. The sheet splayed itself out, falling from his shoulders, leaving the tanned skin exposed for Makoto's viewing pleasure.

A nervous hand reached up and began by tickling his fingers over the area. Sensitive to the touch, Haru ended up rolling entirely onto his front, the sheet exposing more of his back. Encouraged by the relaxed sigh Haru let out, Makoto took his palm and began fully rubbing at the dense muscles displayed in front of him. It wasn't long before his other hand left Haru's hair and the younger man was receiving an amateur massage.

"Is that nice?" Makoto asked in a small, wary voice.

"Hnn."

Another soft, throaty laugh as Makoto widened the reach of his hands, running them around the sides of Haru's waist and sliding low on his hips. Haru jerked involuntarily and his eyes shot wide open as he felt a jolt of heat to his loins.

"Makoto–"

"What's wrong?" he interjected before Haru had even spluttered out his name.

"You can't. I can't. I'm. Uh."

"Wha– _Oh!_" Haru had lightly bucked his hips against Makoto's thigh to silently convey his dilemma.

The air suddenly became tense and thick, with Haru shuffling slightly as he made to sit up, but Makoto stilled him by resuming his massage.

"It's alright… I suppose I should get used to it, hmm?"

Haru had turned his head and was peeking up at Makoto with a quizzical eyebrow raised. With a gentle brush of the hand, Makoto covered Haru's face with his own hair to avoid the sexy smirk on his lips.

And _yup_, he'd just thought of Haru as _sexy_.

"S…so… so how does this… work?" Makoto stammered.

"…I'm not giving you 'the talk', Makoto."

Makoto's hands felt a lot hotter, and Haru didn't know if it was because _he_ felt hotter or if it had more to do with the adorable blush he knew Makoto would be sporting.

"We don't have to do anything… I like this," Haru calmly nestled his face into Makoto's stomach.

"But don't you _want_ to?"

"… Do _you_ want to?"

Makoto made a strange squirming movement and Haru let up his weight slightly as he adjusted. Settling back down, he felt a presence that hadn't been there before.

"…Oh."

"Yeah… I want to. Maybe not…"

"Baby steps," Haru told him calmly.

Makoto sighed and nervously looked down to find Haru once again tilted to look up at him again, his smile was soft, but with a glint in his eyes Makoto hadn't seen before.

Haru was _horny_.


	4. M content chapter

**This is essentially a smut chapter, but it's not particularly detailed. I feel like it needed to be included, as it's obviously a big step for I'm-not-gay-Mako, but I'm not all that good at writing it and some people don't want to read it. It won't affect the plot much if you don't read it, just know they're now at a new "level" in their relationship. **

"Bedroom," Makoto demanded, and Haru was off his lap – sheet still intact – and bouncing towards the door before he could even take his next breath.

Finally catching up to him in their, _their, he could hardly believe it_, bedroom, he found Haru had tossed the quilt aside and covered the bed with his sheet. And, he noted, covered himself with a pair of shorts. He was slightly disappointed, if he was being honest. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Makoto to step close enough for him to reach.

And reach he did. A visibly shaking hand cupped Haru's cheek as Makoto pulled him up into a kiss. He accepted the dancing tongue into his mouth and carefully explored each other. Haru was sliding his hands up Makoto's back, dragging the t-shirt with him, and the older man allowed it to be tugged over his head when they broke for air.

"Ca… can you lie down?" Makoto mumbled, and a nodding Haru was instantly splayed across the bed. "I… I need to get used to this. You're the only guy I've seen naked since gym class in elementary school – no, we're not counting Kisumi – and I've never even _touched_ a man before."

"Take your time," Haru said calmly, closing his eyes.

"So I can…" Makoto's wavering voice made Haru open his eyes again, and they silently conveyed an agreement.

"Anything's fine," Haru assured.

Makoto began by exploring the familiar territory of Haru's chest, ever so gently rubbing over his nipples.

"You're as sensitive as a girl…" he commented aloud.

Haru was too busy trying not to moan to acknowledge him.

"I like this bit on you…" he said, reaching the hollow where his ribs met his abs. "And maybe you are a _little_ skinny."

He played with the dip for a few moments, using more pressure as he gained in confidence. He felt the muscles spasm under his touch.

"Sorry," he said, quickly removing his hand and looking up at Haru.

"Ticklish…"

Makoto sent him a short grin and resumed his caresses with both hands, holding his ribs with his long fingers and running circles with his thumbs on the taught muscles.

He then descended to his hip bones, deciding that they jutted out _just_ right, and he liked it. It was sexy. He then ran long strokes on both sides, from his underarms to the top of his boxers, feeling every muscle ripple beneath him. The wet spot on the front of Haru's tent kept his confidence high.

Returning to Haru's face, he gently kissed his lips, met with a smile. He kissed away from his mouth and to his jaw, moving down his neck where he circled his tongue slightly, and giving a light nip at the collarbone. He was careful not to leave marks. Letting up, he began to kiss his way across his pectorals.

"Can I keep going?"

"_Please_," Haru practically whined in anticipation. His assumptions were not wrong.

Makoto's tongue darted out and captured the already erect nipple and began to swirl on the bud. Haru's hips bucked upwards and the wet spot became bigger. He gave the other nipple equal treatment and had to hold Haru still with a hand on his waist. His light kisses reached his favourite hitch below his ribs and kissed in the arch. Each hip bone also got a kiss.

Then he was met with fabric. Rapidly moistening fabric.

"Are you _sure_?"

"You've seen me naked before."

"But not like _this_," referring to both the erection and the intimacy.

He was met with silence, but it was an obvious _get on with it_ kind of silence.

He tentatively hooked his fingers into the shorts and pulled them down, taking a few moments to take in the view.

And just _why_ had he been so nervous? He had exactly the same parts. This was _easy_. This wasn't the strange, foreign terrain of a woman he was dealing with here. This was a dick. He knew dick. His right hand had a rather good relationship with his own.

_How hard can it be?_

Painfully hard, if you were Haru. He made a little grunt as Makoto just kept _staring_.

The sound brought Makoto back to Earth and he looked up at Haru, whos eyes were slit shut to just barely meet his.

"What do I do?" Makoto mouthed.

Haru reached out a hand which was taken instantly as the other man sought some kind of support and certainty. He pulled him up the bed so they lay side by side and rolled so they faced each other. He took Makoto's hand in his and guided it to his groin.

Taking the hint, Makoto grasped the appendage in his palm and gave Haru a way look.

"Is this alright?"

Haru's eyes had rolled back. "Hn."

Makoto began to stroke. "Can I do this?"

Haru gasped. "_Hn_."

His thumb flicked along the slit. "Is it… _nice_?"

"_Yessss_." Haru hissed as he bucked his hips into Makoto's grasp.

Haru's lips sought out Makoto's neck and he attached himself as the pleasure built. Makoto lost his rhythm in the intensity of the kiss, bringing Haru back into reality.

"Makoto," he breathed hotly, getting the other to look at him.

Wordlessly he rolled on top of the larger man and initiated a hot kiss on the mouth, battling their tongues. Makoto put up no fight when Haru undid his button and zipper, but pulled away to give him plenty of chance to say no when he went to remove his jeans.

He was visibly tense, but otherwise nodded his consent, and his jeans and shorts were around his knees seconds later.

Haru resumed his position on top of him, only with the added benefit of their dicks rubbing together. He hunched slightly and took them both in his hand, pumping madly.

There were so many thought flying through Makoto's head that he couldn't even comprehend them. He tried to focus on the pleasure. On having Haru attached to his mouth and wrapped in his arms. He was struggling to hold back his orgasm, but honestly, he hadn't had any real action in a few months now, and having Haru around left little time to get the job done himself. He needed this release.

"Relax," Haru panted into his ear, dropping the kiss and now sinking his face into his shoulder.

They were both covered in a thin film of sweat. It wasn't long before other fluids joined in the mess. Makoto's moan was an octave higher than necessary, but Haru made no comment, if he'd even noticed at all. Haru had sat up at this point, continuing to pump himself, and allowing Makoto to catch his breath without his added weight over his lungs. The exhausted man gained his composure just in time to see Haru spray his own load onto his chest, their fluids mixing in slick patterns over his muscles.


End file.
